


Three

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: 16 Links, Bruises, Dirty Thoughts, Eating Disorders, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Conflict, Smut, bff au, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: Rhett makes clones of Link to get his best friend back. He is incapable of making a perfect Link. Every clone has something that original Link did but they are also missing a lot. If Rhett could combine all fifteen Links he would make a perfect Link. When one is found dead, everything changes. Something is happening between the clones. And one of them is getting tired of being held in an underground facility with the other clones. He desires to have a life of his own and explore the world. He is also a lot different than the other Links, or at least he likes to think so. His name is Three.





	1. Number Four Is Dead

_''So, that's how we look like if we'd die young.''_

_''Are you sure he is just not asleep?''_

_''In the middle of the floor?''_

_''Good point.''_

_One of the two got onto his knees on the floor. He poked the man on the floor and then looked up. ''Dead as a stone.'' He said and got back up._

_''That's sad. But at least we would leave a pretty corpse.''_

_''Oh, man... Rhett's not gonna be happy.''_

_''Yeah. We should call him.''_

****

**~~~*~~~**

The day before had been like every day. Nothing special happening, each of them doing their daily routines. Some minor arguments between those who had more contrast between them. But that was normal too. Most of the time, they got along well. They had their own groups of two to four which always hung out together. Everyone felt a connection with someone else, and in turn, never wanted to be alone.

Except one of them. He was _Link Number Three_. Three for short. He hated that his name was a number but so was everyone else's, so he didn't do anything about it.

Three felt like he didn't belong. He felt like he was a lot different than the others, and he wasn't wrong. He was different, he looked different, he thought differently about the space they lived in, and he thought differently about the others and himself. He was more than just a clone.

Clone. What an awful word to describe a human being.

Well, Three would look the same without the extra muscle mass and if he'd change his hairstyle to the one what most of them had, ''wings''. And if he had glasses like the others. He preferred contacts. They were more handy for him to use. He also liked having a beard. He shaved from time to time, especially now that he was getting older and getting grey hairs, but he still liked that he looked more masculine than the others. He knew it wasn't exactly right to think he was more of a man than the others; they were all males after all. Technically, they were the same person, just different features of a personality popping out more for others. That's what Three liked, they were all kind of individuals on their own way. Some were loud, some were quiet, some were smart, some were sassy or funny, and the list goes on.

Three's accustomed daily routine was to wake up, have a cup of black coffee, and a protein powder milkshake. Then he used the facility's gym for at least an hour, depending on his mood. Three was typically the only one there that early in the morning. Sometimes he was accompanied by a special someone, _Link Number Ten_ , Ten for short, who had not even gone to sleep yet at that hour. Three liked him. He was nice and funny, and like Three, he was more unconventional than the others. In his own way. Ten was the only one Three felt having a connection between them. Ten even came to him every day, wanting to have a little chat in his or Three's private bedroom. ''A chat'' could mean more, too. What they had going on between them wasn't anyone else's business and they wanted to keep it that way. Either of them really wanted to think about it too much, it could get complicated. 

After his gym session, Three usually went to have a nice, hot shower and got himself ready for the day. He fixed his hair, as he liked to have the sides short and keep the top part of his hair long and style it up, or sideways like Ten had said. Ten had a similar haircut but he didn't style his hair up, he just let it hang on his forehead. Three thought it was a fitting look for him. Ten wore glasses, black and almost round frames. He plucked his eyebrows, not too much but give him a little more originality. His clothes were always tight fitting, black skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt, along with, wristbands, necklaces, and rings. He was a distinct character and if it was possible he would definitely have tattoos. 

But that's how Ten looked like to others. Three knew a different side of Ten and he was fascinated by that side.

Three picked what clothes to wear regardfully, as he was one of the ''luckiest'' to get his own clothes because he didn't fit a smaller size that the others used. He liked having something that was just his. It made him feel more... _real._

Three wanted to look good, even when there was no one new to show himself to. It was an important part of keeping himself sane. It was a routine. But the major reason he kept doing said routines was that he never knew when the day would come when they would be able to get out of this place and start a life of their own. He wanted to be ready. There were no more ''Links''. After fourteen of them, Rhett had promised to them that he would be accepting of his fate. He couldn’t ever have Link back like he was and he would learn to live without him. That was probably why Three and the others hadn't seen Rhett in a long time. Three was hoping that within a year or two they would be able to spread around the world as individuals and not be scared to be recognized as Link from Rhett & Link.

That was the thought that kept Three going. He was sure he was ready for the world and so was Ten but they had a deal that everyone would get out of there at the same time. The deal was made after what happened to One and Two. 

After getting dressed Three usually went to his job. Every clone had those. Three was the oldest of all the clones, which meant that he had an important job to do. He was in charge of maintaining the electric system of the facility, as it could get dirty. That also meant he had to be the mechanic if there was a problem, but that rarely happened. The ones who built the place did a good job. Three was the only clone in that part of the facility, which meant he was alone most of the day. He didn't mind it since he was used to it. If he or his housemates needed help, they could call Rhett or security, or if they needed medical help they had a doctor too. The doctor and security officers didn't share the living space with them, but they lived nearby and kept an eye on them. That's one thing Three hated too; there were cameras everywhere. Someone was constantly watching them.

In the evening, after dinner, Three went straight to his room or back to the gym for an hour or two, but if he felt like he needed company, he would join the other clones in the living area. He didn't talk much, as he just listened to and observed the controlled _chaos_ that multiple Links created. Sometimes Three enjoyed it because this was his family, at least for now. He thought that for most people living under the same roof with eleven clones would be a nightmare, but it wasn't that bad. The original Link apparently had so many layers that each clone had more of something and less of something, making them all unique in some way. Three wished he could have met the original Link, but he had learned that you couldn’t always get what you want.

It's not that Three didn't like the others; he did. He cared about all of them and everyone was important, and he felt like he needed to take care of them when Rhett wasn't around. Unfortunately, that man had been away a lot lately. They were lucky if Rhett visited them two times a week for an hour each time. Three didn't usually bother to go see him when he was there. The happy squeals of most of the clones were bothersome. Everyone adored Rhett, and everyone loved him. 

Three didn't know what he felt for the tall man anymore.

That was one thing Three didn't want to think about. It made him a mess. He felt sorry for Rhett for losing his best friend, but at the same time, he was bitter about how he wasn't good enough for Rhett. Three had done his everything to be his best friend. But Three had been contradistinctive from the start and Rhett didn't give him a chance. Perhaps being different wouldn’t have been bad? But Rhett didn't think the same way and just after a month, Three was replaced. Faster than the two clones before him, faster than any other after him.

Three started to feel better when more clones came in because he was sure no one would be the right Link for Rhett. But after ten clones, Three started to get mad again because it always narrowed down his chances to get a life of his own, to get out of here. 

Other Links didn't seem to comprehend that they were rejected, sent here because they weren't good enough for Rhett. At least that was what Three thought. He hadn't talked with Rhett in a long time and he didn't talk about these things with his brothers. Every time he had tried to do so in the past, they hushed him and just praised Rhett and told Three that Rhett loved them and Three should stop being so negative. 

_"Rhett loves Link, he wants him back, we are part of Link. He naturally loves us all,"_ was the mantra constantly chanted. 

During that fateful night, Three had not mingled with the others. He had gone to their outside area and found his friend there, a glass of rum in his hand like usual. Three sat beside him. They didn't need to talk, they both liked being alone. Alone together. To feel that connection for a moment before the day ended. 

Ten offered his glass to Three, who took it with a smile. He took a sip of it and wrinkled his nose. He wasn't too fond of the taste of alcohol, and rum, especially, wouldn't be his choice of poison. He was more of a beer person. He gave the glass back to Ten, who chuckled. Three chose not to say anything, as he was tired. The day had seemed longer than usual. He didn't know why nothing significant had happened.

Quietly, Three rose up. Before going, he placed his hand on Ten's head and kissed the top of his head. It was time for him to go sleep, just like every other day. He wasn't the type who liked to stay up late, unlike his friend, Ten. He was ready for a new day and start his routine all over again, but this time, he had no clue what the new day would bring him.

****

**~~*~~**

Noises coming from the main living area woke up Three, who had been comfortably sleeping in his bed, underneath several blankets, which was normal to him. He cracked one eye open, still hearing the noises. He yawned and growled, knowing now that he didn't like to wake up this way. He was usually up before anyone else, so it was bizarre to wake up like this. He glanced at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table. Three woke up around 5 A.M. but now it was 8 A.M. already.

''What the...'' he mumbled. He got up from the bed, threw a white t-shirt on along with grey sweatpants, the clothes he normally wore to the gym. 

He followed the noises out of his room. He saw all of the clones. Three saw everyone forming a big ring just a few feet away from the couches and chairs. Most of them were talking with hushed voices, and some of them were crying. Three got chills, as he wasn't prepared for anything like this. He rubbed his eyes as he was trying to figure out what was going on. He walked closer to the crowd and pushed himself through them to see what was the fuss.

Three's eyes grew big as the image unfolded in front of him. He saw Rhett, who was holding Number Four in his arms, sobbing softly. Three swallowed thickly. It was clear that Four had passed away. For a moment, Three felt like he was about to faint. He took a step back and someone caught him. He shook his head slightly, not letting the sudden and intense emotions taking over.

Three needed to control the situation. Rhett was mourning and couldn't handle all of the clones at the same time. Three's lip was trembling as he held his tears back, but he started to push the others out of the way and he guided those who were crying openly to the seating area.

''Okay, okay, let's give them a little room, okay?'' he said, trying to sound comforting, but his voice was quivering. Luckily, the others understood they needed to get out of the way, so they obeyed.

Those who weren't crying but were clearly upset were guided by Three back to their rooms as quickly as he could, promising them that he would inform them of every detail of what happened after. 

When Three saw Ten walking towards the seating area, Three was quick to grab Ten by his arm and pulled him aside.

''What happened?'' Three asked, keeping his voice down, not wanting to create more fuss than there already was.

Ten took a deep breath. Three could see from his eyes that he had been crying too. ''All I know that Seven and Twelve found Four lying on the floor, dead. I don't know what happened.'' Ten's eyes were watering again. He cared deeply about his brothers, as he liked to address them, not liking the word 'clones' as Three did .

Three thought about it a moment, knowing he didn't want to upset Ten more. ''Okay... are you alright?'' Three asked and rubbed Ten's arm gently. He wasn't sure if he could leave Ten like this. But he needed to go help Rhett with Four because no one else could.

''Yeah, I am. Kinda... as well as I think can be in a situation like this, I guess.'' Ten nodded and wiped the tears away. His nails were digging into Three's biceps like he needed to hold himself up.

Three knew he wasn't alright so he pulled Ten close to hug him tightly. ''Go to your room or my room if that's better, I'll join you later. I need to check on Rhett and... see if he needs help.'' He rubbed Ten's back and waited for him to answer before he let go.

''Sure, sure... I'm okay. I'll be waiting.'' Ten said, now putting up a brave little smile.

Three lifted his hand up and stroked Ten's cheek briefly and then turned his attention towards the couple on the floor again. The sight was heartbreaking. Rhett was sitting on the floor, Four in his lap and he was petting his dark hair with his shaky hand as the tears flowed freely from his eyes, wetting Four's bright yellow shirt with a platypus on it. It took everything for Three not to break down and cry too. Four was the playful one; he would have never hurt anyone, and everyone adored him.

Four had had a whole year with Rhett.

Rhett still had talked with him often, even privately through the phone.

Everyone had been jealous about that.

Three sat on the floor and he put his hand on Rhett's back. ''We need to get him out of here,'' he said.

Rhett took a few shaky breaths before he spoke: ''How could this happen? It's not fair. Who would do this to him?'' Rhett looked at Three. His eyes were puffy and inflamed from crying.

Three was puzzled. ''What..? Do you mean... do you mean someone... killed him? How do you know?'' He got chills again and he felt sick, like any moment he could throw up. That thought had never even crossed his mind. Four looked like he had been sleeping.

Rhett just shook his head as an answer and looked at Four again. Three didn't know what it meant and it wasn't a great time to ask about it either so he stayed silent and watched how lovingly Rhett stroked the soft skin of Four's cheek with his index finger. 

_Maybe he does care about all of us?_

The thought made his mixed feelings towards Rhett come to the surface. Along with being mournful, he felt like he was detaching from his body and he was watching the situation from the above. Everything felt so surreal. Everything had been alright just last night. Now one of them was gone.

Three snapped out of it when Rhett lifted Four up and hugged him, rocking him back and forth in his lap, giving little kisses to his cold cheek and forehead. ''Rhett? We need to get him upstairs, we need to get him out of here,'' Three said. He put his hand on Rhett's hand and made Rhett look at him again. ''I can carry him.'' 

This time Rhett nodded, sniffling at the same time. 

Three got up from the floor, and with Rhett's help, he lifted Four into his arms. Four had a smaller frame, and it felt like he didn't weigh anything. Sure, Four had been always the skinniest of them all and Three was the strongest, but he would have never guessed Four was this delicate. 

Three wished he had spent time with him more. He used to know him. For a long time, it was just him and Four along with One and Two. Number Five came ten months after and nearly from day one, Five and Four were together like One and Two. Three was happy that they all had each other, ignoring his own misery of having no one. He wasn't mad at Four; he loved him as a brother. And now that his brother was gone, Three's mind kept feeding him the memories from the time when there was just four of them.

Three followed Rhett to the hallway and to the elevator, which lead to the outside world. The clones weren't allowed in this area. Three saw the elevator the one time it had brought him down here, only giving hope of getting back up someday. He held back his rage towards Rhett. This wasn't time for that, this was all about Four. 

Rhett got in the elevator and held the door open for Three. 

Three was confused. Never in million years had he thought he would get in it now. ''Are you sure?'' Three asked.

The upstairs were off limits to the clones after they had been put downstairs. That had always been clear. Most of them didn't mind this arrangement. This was the life they knew. They had all they needed and they understood that the world wasn't ready for so many clones of the same person just yet. 

''Yes,'' Rhett simply said. 

Three looked around once more before stepping into the elevator with Four in his arms. He avoided looking at Four's face. He knew he couldn't handle it if he did. Once again, he was smothering his emotions. Someday he felt like he would pop. 

That day was closer than he thought.

The elevator was just like he had remembered, silver, cylinder shaped, fast, too bright. 

Scary. 

The elevator halted and the doors opened. Three vaguely remembered this place. It had been years since he had been there, working with Rhett. A lot of things had changed. The decorations were new.

Three put Four’s body gently on the brown leather couch. He touched Four's hair one last time before turning away from him, trying to keep the tears from falling. All of those memories... they were killing him. And the regret for not spending enough time with him. Three missed him terribly already. 

He had always thought that once he got back upstairs, it would be the happiest day of his life, but now it was like he didn't even realize where he was. He could easily just walk out and leave this place. He could start again, explore the world. At this point, Rhett wouldn't care if Three said he was just going to leave. Rhett had lost someone he loved or at least cared deeply of.

Three couldn't think about leaving much more when he heard the door creak open and a familiar voice spoke.

''What’s going on? Rhett, where are y-''

Three's blood went cold and he stopped in his tracks, mortified. He turned to look at the person at the doorway. Immediately, he was enraged. He turned at Rhett and he saw Rhett's sad face was now full of guilt as he looked at Three. It was like he was apologizing silently. Three couldn’t take it, he didn't hold back but he jumped on Rhett. Hitting him. ''How could you? You promised no more! You piece of shit! How could you?'' He was screaming and hitting blindly, tears filling his eyes. He couldn’t stand Rhett breaking his promise, another Link was just too much to handle.

''Rhett, what's going on?!'' the one who should be named “Number Fifteen” now was asking in horror.

''Link! Close the door, quick!'' Rhett yelled, trying to get Three off of him.

''Fuck you! You call him Link now, huh?! Fuck you! You promised this would be over and you would deal with your life without Link!'' Three spat. He couldn't stop his fists from flying. He was so infuriated. He kept hitting Rhett. He knew he wasn’t pounding as hard as he had wanted, all the emotions he had kept inside made him feeble. He didn't know what was happening around him. He heard random words coming from Rhett and from the newest Link.

_It’s not worth it, he will never stop. You’re trapped in here forever._ A small voice in the back of Three’s head said.

Then he just stopped, admitting his defeat. It was not worth it. Hitting Rhett wouldn't solve anything. He rolled off Rhett and sat on the floor, legs crossed and hands covering his face. He heard Rhett crawling away from him, but the new Link was kneeling in front of him. He placed his hand on Three's shoulder, making Three drop his hands from his face and look at the man in front of him. He had seen the look before what was on Fifteen's face. Of course, he had. He was him.

''Come.'' Fifteen offered his hand to Three to help him up. 

Three leaned back. ''What?''

''You need to rest.'' Fifteen smiled.

Three was pretty sure he was dreaming the whole situation now, so he actually let out a little laugh and then grabbed Fifteen's hand. ''Sure, why not. Nothing is fucked up at all. Everything is perfectly fine.''

”Stay away from him, Link. He’s dangerous!” Rhett warned. He was now standing behind Fifteen, like hiding from Three.

Three glared at Rhett, he saw that he hadn’t done much damage to Rhett. He hadn’t hit him as hard as he could, but he had caused a split lip and Three felt good about that.

”No, he’s not! He is the sweetest person,” Fifteen said then.

Now, Three was confused. He tilted his head to the side. “Do… do you know me?’’ he asked. Then again he glanced at Rhett but this time not from anger, just to see if Rhett knew something. Had Rhett told him he was a clone? What was going on? As far as Three knew, they only got to know when they were replaced.

Rhett had just as confused look on his face as Three did.

”Of course I know you, you’re Three.’’ Fifteen grinned widely and leaned forward to give him a hug.


	2. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten misses Three.

Ten was getting worried. He had not seen Three since yesterday. As a matter of fact, they hadn’t heard much about anything after Four had been taken away. The only thing they got was a simple note that said there were some things that had yet to be figured out. 

Like that wasn't obvious already.

Ten sat on Three's bed. His hands were shaking. He had tried to talk with Seven earlier, but it didn't help. Seven seemed to get over Four's death very quickly. He had said, ''Well, there's plenty of us to go around.'' Perhaps it had just been Seven’s morbid sense of humor speaking? Ten didn't know.

Ten usually liked him, but with how he reacted to Four's death, he was seriously questioning the man's capability to feel empathy. For the first time in his time there he felt alone. He could always go to Eleven, who was probably the most upset from them all. Probably even more upset than Five was, and Four was Five's best friend.

Ten decided he couldn't deal with all the crying. He just wanted Three's strong arms around himself and Three telling him everything was going to be okay. This was a situation he never thought they would be facing. He had never thought about death. He knew clones weren't immortal, but in the closed off place he was living in, the way everyone had embraced him made him think that nothing bad would happen to them. 

But most of all, Ten was worried that Three wouldn't come back. Three had always been there, and he was able to find him and touch him and talk to him whenever he wanted but now he was somewhere where Ten didn't have access to. It made him anxious. _What if Rhett decided to keep him there? What if Three had just got an opportunity to leave and he took it, leaving Ten behind?_

Ten pushed those thoughts aside. Three wouldn't abandon him. _He can't..._

Ten took his shoes off and laid on Three's bed. He pulled his pillow close and breathed in the scent. He got comfort from it. The pillow smelled like Three and it was like he was lying beside him. Unlike the others, Three had his own scent. Every clone smelled the same but Three didn't. When he had told that to Three, he didn't believe him. ''You can't smell your own scent,'' Ten had answered back but Three just shrugged it off.

Ten's thoughts drifted from Three to Rhett. He wished he would be able to go comfort him. His heart broke when he had seen Rhett crying. Maybe it was just the DNA in him that made him feel that way but he loved Rhett. It had been the best time of his life when he had been upstairs, spending all of his time with him. He loved him so much, and his love for Rhett was the romantic type of love, or it had been before Three. But he definitely still felt something strong towards Rhett. He didn't want him to hurt.

Now Ten had Three, he wasn't complaining. The more he spent time with Three, the more it felt like he was home. The only thing he didn't like about Three was his mixed feelings towards Rhett, but he also understood him. Three had been with Rhett for only a month and Three was one of the earliest clones. He and Rhett had been apart for a long time even when Ten had got there. 

Ten remembered the first day he had gotten downstairs. It had been scary, but only for a moment. Other clones welcomed him with open arms and assured him that he would be okay. They had everything they wanted and needed, and one day they would get freedom when the time was right and until then, they would be a family. Ten had talked with everyone except the one who had just glanced at him and then had gone to his room. Ten's curious nature was immediately intrigued. His different looks had also caught his eye. He wanted to be different too, not just to be different but he wanted to be like he felt inside.

Every day he tried to go talking with Three but he just got some glares and then Three had left the room. Ten decided that the time would come when Three would be used to him. Ten began to change his looks. He got a haircut from Seven and he ordered some new clothes. Other clones were just laughing at him and trying to assure him that they already had enough clothes and everyone shared. Luckily for Ten, no one else was interested in his clothes and he could keep all of them in his room. 

One day he had spotted Three sitting outside alone and he saw his moment to actually talk to the guy before he could get away. He stood in front of the door and started talking to Three who was sitting on a bench, facing away from him. ''Why you hate me so much?''

Three had turned around and looked at him from head to toe and back, looking at Ten's different style. ‘'I don't hate you. I just don't have anything to say to you,'' Three replied and turned away from Ten again.

''Not true. You could have commented on my hairstyle if nothing else.'' Ten approached him slowly. He was determined to sit on that bench beside Three without him leaving.

''Copying me doesn't impress me much,'' Three said dryly.

''I'm not trying to _copy_ you. I just wanna be myself.'' Ten had thought that Three was really irritating at the moment. He was trying so hard to push him away. 

''Yeah, whatever. I don't really care much and it would better if you'd just leave me alone and go hang out with the others. They like company.''

Ten smiled a little at that memory. Three had been so stubborn back then. But he hadn't been the only one. Ten went back to him every day and gradually Three begun to talk. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Being with him had been way more interesting than being with the others. Three had a mind of his own.

It was almost unbelievable how close they now were. They shared everything, except the love for Rhett.

In the end, it didn't matter to Ten. He was happy with Three. He would love to spend even more time with him, but Three seemed to hold back. Just as they were getting somewhere, Three made an excuse to leave. Ten couldn't blame him, he felt that what they felt for each other was somehow wrong. It was difficult to compare to anything. They didn't technically exist to the rest of the world but they existed for each other. Sure, they had the same DNA but... everything was just so complicated. It made Ten's head hurt. He wanted a drink but decided against it. He just wanted Three to come home.

Ten could barely get any sleep that night. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Three had put little lights there, imitating the starry sky. Ten loved Three's soft side. Three didn't talk or do much, but this kind of things made Ten's heart flutter. Ten remembered seeing the lights for the first time and how he had laughed at those and how cute Three had been when he had blushed and told Ten to shut up. 

''If you stayed up later you could actually watch the real stars.'' Ten had said and before Three could reply he had added quietly, almost inaudibly: ''With me.'' Then he had looked at Three who was staring at his shoes. It was the point when they realized they had deeper feelings towards each other. After a moment of silence Three had said it was probably the time for Ten to go his own room.

But it had been a start for something more than just a friendship.

Maybe Three held back because he was aware that they were being watched? Ten didn't usually think about the cameras but he saw Three glancing at them quite often.

Three wanted a home of his own; a life of his own apart from being just another clone. Ten wanted the same. He couldn't say the same about his brothers. They all seemed to be happy here, in the facility where everything was taken care for them. They didn't need to worry about anything but doing their daily jobs which were more like chores for most of them.

That had been until what happened yesterday. Poor Four.

Ten had spent some time with Four. Ten was an outgoing person. He talked with all of his brothers a lot and liked to hang out with them. There had been many times he had asked Three to join to their movie or game nights. Almost always Three had decided to do something else instead. Something else meant a gym session. Ten didn't understand that. Sure, he used the gym too, a couple of times in a week. He didn’t understand the appeal of lifting weights that Three seemed to have. But Ten sure liked to go watch Three there. 

_To see all of his nicely formed, visible muscles glistening in sweat._

_Brows wrinkled as he was concentrating..._

_The heavy breathing and panting from working out…_

Yeah. Ten liked to look at Three. A lot.

When the flashing red numbers of the alarm clock said the time was 6 A.M., Ten decided it was the time to get up. He hadn't slept at all and he couldn't stay still with his thoughts anymore. A thought of Three getting up at this hour flashed his mind. It was a nice mental image. Ten dragged himself to the living area. He noticed he wasn't the only one up. 

''Hey...'' Ten said to Five who didn't reply anything back. Ten saw the dark circles around his eyes. He was watching something on Netflix, he had probably done that all night. Ten sat beside him. ''Buddy... why don't you go lay down for a bit?” Ten tried.

Five looked at him like he was checking if Ten was joking.

''Sorry... I miss him too. But staring blankly at the screen doesn't bring him back.''

Five was silent for a second and then, ''Rhett could clone him,'' Five muttered.

''Five... no. It won't bring him back like he was. _We_ are the proof of that. Come on, man. Let me get you some coffee.'' Ten rose up and walked to the kitchen. A thought of more clones made him sick. He loved his brothers but too much was too much. He agreed with Three on that. The more there were the less they had chances to ever get out.

_More clones, what a terrible idea._


	3. Imprinted Memories

Three sat in the corner of the office he and Rhett had once shared. The newest clone, Fifteen, sat beside him. Together, they watched as their brother, Four, was zipped in a black bag and then carried away by some important looking men in suits. Three wished he would have a proper funeral and they all could attend, but that was unlikely. If anything, they would have a little commemoration downstairs later for Four.

It still was unrealistic to Three to see that kind of a thing happen, death, right in front of him. Fifteen distracted him from grief with his nonstop babbling about everything. Three was pretty sure he had no idea that Four had been a real person and not just a character in a ''TV show'' he had been watching.

At least, that was what he had told them when Three and Rhett had asked how he knew Three. He had told them that he was watching them from Rhett's laptop when he was at the office alone. That was the first thing what was weird to Three. He was basically never left alone when he was working with Rhett, with the exception of bathroom breaks, sleeping and such of course.

How Fifteen had found the right place to look for material like that and how he had found the right password to view it, was the second weird thing.

Fifteen had just said he knew it was there. One more thing to be worried about. Almost like Fifteen had developed a sixth sense. That had never happened with the other clones. 

It was something they should have paid attention to but Four's passing was more important. Other bizarre things could be figured out later.

Hours passed and Rhett was constantly on the phone. He was demanding to know why Four had died. Several doctors, assistants, and agents were involved and every answer was that he was underfed, had been for a long time and it had eventually caused several problems until his body couldn't take it anymore and gave up. He had died of a heart attack, they said.

But it didn't make sense. Four had been loud and he was constantly everywhere. Someone would have noticed if he had not eaten and he would have been tired to be like that if he hadn’t been eating. Three couldn’t believe it and as far as he could tell, Rhett couldn’t believe it either. Three made a mental note that he would ask everyone downstairs about Four’s eating habits once he would get back there. Maybe some important piece of information had slipped through their fingers? 

Rhett had even asked from their doctor who checked all of the clones annually. He must know something more than he was saying. _Right?_

Three just felt guilty. He had no answers, and he had barely known Four in past two years. He didn't even remember a time when he had talked with him last. 

The day was turning into a night and Three was hungry and tired. He wanted to have a hot shower and forget all about this and just lay beside Ten, listening to his soothing breathing and press against his warm, _alive_ body. 

Ten must have been worried. Three wished he could tell him that he was okay and would come back as soon as he could.

''Do you think I will meet my other brothers soon?'' Fifteen interrupted Three's trail of thought and put his hand on Three’s back.

Three nearly startled, he had not paid any attention to Fifteen and his babbling in past hour.

Three turned to look at him. ''I have no idea what's going on, man. I don't know why I am still here. I assumed I would be sent back after... after getting Four up here.'' It was starting to get hard to say Four’s name. First stage of grief and loss: Denial.

''I think I will see them soon. Rhett says I talk too much.'' Fifteen didn't sound sad but actually happy. For the whole time, he had sounded happy and lively and yet again, way more different than the other clones Three knew. 

''I- I don't know...'' Three had no idea what he could say and he wasn’t into continuing this conversation either. If the others knew about the new clone they would freak out. 

Three had had enough of just sitting and waiting. He went to test the door if it was locked and for his surprise, it wasn't. He asked if Fifteen wanted to join him but he shook his head ‘no’ and said he would wait for Rhett to come back. 

Three wandered into the kitchen and it too had been remodeled since he had last been there. He liked the glossy, grey cabinets and stainless steel appliances. He felt like it would be something he would choose for his own kitchen.

_His own kitchen..._

Three opened the cabinets and found several boxes of Mini Wheats, which was Link's favorite food. It should have been Three's favorite too, but he mostly preferred savory food. He liked cereal but not like the others did, they could live from it. The Links also loved peanut butter like it was the nectar of life. Three’s love for peanut butter was as strong as the other’s but it was something he wasn't eating much. He wanted to be as healthy as possible. 

Next Three studied the continents of the refrigerator and gathered things to make a sandwich. While closing the door he saw a recipe on it, attached with a smiley face magnet. _''Link's blueberry smoothie.''_

''Okay, let's try that.'' Three muttered to himself. ‘’I can usually trust _myself_ with smoothies and shakes. Heh.’’ He continued talking under his breath.

He prepared the food and went to the common area to eat. There were a lot more seats than there had been, in fact, the whole room was new. It had been just an empty storage space when Three had been there last. Now it was a dining room with red booths and black walls.

After eating he decided to look around a little. He found a big area for employee’s desks, meeting rooms, the reception for guests and the last room he found was the set where GMM episodes were recorded. Three had only made two weeks worth of episodes there. This whole place made him sad and angry again. He had created so many memories in such a short time. It hurt to know this life wasn’t for him when this is where he felt like he belonged. 

Besides those feelings he felt betrayed. Rhett had promised to stop cloning and obviously, it had meant there would be no more GMM Which meant the ''final episode of Good Mythical Morning'' was totally made up to keep the clones in the dark. They had internet access and they watched the show until the show had stopped and Fourteen was sent downstairs.

_Rhett had put so much effort to keep this as a secret. He is obviously guilty for doing this. I don’t know if that makes it worse or better._ Three thought.

Three wasn't the biggest fan of Rhett's but still it was unbelievable he had fooled them like this. Lulling them to the thinking that they would actually get free someday.

In the studio, the cameras were off. Only dim floor lights were on behind the cameras, the space was nearly dark, it was almost an eerie place to be during these hours. Three sat on Link's seat and he stroked the table, like wiping invisible crumbs off of it. He crossed his arms and leaned on the desk. He looked in the main camera and whispered, _''Good mythical morning.''_

That phrase was deeply seated in him. 

His whole body was shivering, the memories were overwhelming. He couldn't understand how everyone could forgive Rhett so easily. It had been years but Three remembered the day like it was yesterday. He remembered Rhett guiding him to their office after filming episodes of GMM. He had made Three sat on the couch and he had sat beside him and put his hand on Three's arm. Of course, he had called Three ''Link'' back then. Rhett told him it was his time to go. Rhett explained everything to him like it was the most normal thing and this was what Three should just accept. It was kind of like the first day had been. It was all just a dark haze before he had seen Rhett's face. _''Hey, Link. I'm Rhett. I'm your best friend.''_

Even then it had felt odd. But as some hours and days passed he could remember his life, most of it. Childhood, awkward teenage years with Rhett. Everything.

It was hard to learn he was experiencing someone else's memories. He wanted to make new ones, unrelated to this place. Three wished he could wipe his memory clear. He was tired of being damned of having memories of places he had never been or from people he had never met.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his eyebrows. His head was hurting.

Suddenly all the studio lights came on and he blinked his eyes several times to adjust to the bright lights. He turned his head towards the door frame and saw Rhett standing there and then coming towards the table. He turned his head away. He didn't have the energy to talk, he wanted to and they needed to but he just wished he was alone in downstairs instead right now. He could handle only so much in one day.

Rhett sat on his chair, next to Three. Both of them were silent and they were just avoiding to look at one another. Three knew Rhett was thinking what to say.

''It's not like you think it is-'' Rhett started but Three stopped him right there.

''Stop. Just stop. There is so many of us... How could you do that? Rhett... it's never going to work. You're not getting him back like he was,'' Three spoke quietly. He was sure Rhett had heard the same thing hundred times.

''You don't understand. I can't live without him. I tried, I tried so hard. Three, you have to believe me...'' Rhett was now facing him. His words were full of sadness and desperation. Three thought he was just a good actor and he was trying to get him fall for those big crocodile tears, again.

But the tone of his voice wasn't the only thing what caught Three’s attention, _”Three?_ We are alone and even then you can't call me Link anymore?'' He glanced at Rhett and then focused to stare at the surface of the desk.

Rhett's hand found it's way on Three's back, stroking it gently. ''I'm sorry, Link. I wish I was stronger.''

Three shook his head. ''If that's the best you can come up with, just leave me alone.''

''I never wanted to hurt you. Not any of you. You will get out someday. I've promised that and I will keep that promise.'' Rhett's voice was warm and soothing. Once again making Three feel for the man. 

It had to be in his genes.

Three sighed deeply. ''Rhett... you lied to us. In the worst way. What's gonna happen to Fifteen now? He knows he is a clone, you can’t keep him here, right? Others will freak out... You can't send him there. Everyone is already upset about Four. Just let me go back there, I won't say anything.''

Rhett seemed to suddenly get nervous and he started sweating. Three could see the wet handprints he left on the desk. ''I-It’s too late,'' he stuttered.

Three got a horrible feeling in his gut and his eyes opened wide in fear for what Rhett might have done. ''What do you mean?''

Rhett shook his head, clearly realizing he had made, yet another, mistake. ''I- I already sent him there. He wanted to go! I didn't force him. He said it would be the best.'' Rhett tried to defend himself.

'' _Are you out of your fucking mind?_ They will freak out! You say I don't understand you but it's you who doesn’t understand us!'' Three spat. He jumped up from his chair, knocking it over. He was clenching his fists, holding back from totally breaking.

Rhett held his hands in front of his face. He was clearly afraid Three would hit him again. 

It wasn't too far fetched.

''I'm sorry! I should have know better. But Four just died... I can't think straight, Link.''

''I need to go there, right now. Ten is gonna flip if I don't go there right now.'' Three didn't even realize he had slipped out Ten's name. He was looking at Rhett, breathing heavily. But the look on Rhett’s face changed from fear to something else. Three saw Rhett's eyes smiling, Rhett knew about him and Ten.

''You and Ten- ...the tenth Link seem to get along pretty well.'' He got up from his chair and came closer to Three who was taking a few steps back. It was like Rhett had found a vulnerable spot from his opponent and letting him know he would use it if he had to. Other clones would say Rhett wouldn't do that but Three saw something in Rhett's eyes at the moment he had said it and the way he had said it.

''Don't you dare to even start with that. You know nothing about it! Just let me go there!'' Three raised his voice and stopped from backing away. He wouldn't let this man control him.

Rhett stopped from coming towards Three, his face was showing now a more neutral expression. ''Ten was the first one who changed my whole view of Link, did you know that? I bet he has told you... He is graceful, beautiful, sexy. I know. He made me experience things I would not have experienced with my Link without him. I owe him so much.'' Rhett looked at his shoes, it was almost like he was blushing while thinking of Ten.

''Yet you put him downstairs too,'' Three said bitterly. He knew about Ten and Rhett. There was nothing he didn’t know about Ten. 

''He is insatiable, you know?'' Rhett chuckled. ‘’Of course, you know.’’ He continued with a smile on his lips.

Three couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was this some sort of joke? Not the best time for those. ''What _really_ is wrong with you? Are you threatening me?''

Rhett’s smile faded quickly. ''No, no, no, no. Of course, not. I just wanted to let you know what you're getting yourself into. I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I thought I could tease you a little.''

Three was sure Rhett had lost his sanity along the years of trying to bring his best friend back. ''Just stop it then. We're not like that.''

''No? Have you seen how he looks at you? You two even share a bed every other night and even when you're sleeping he is watching you. And maybe you're in denial but you are the same with him.'' Rhett said.

Three never had wanted to be in downstairs as badly as he wanted now. He didn’t want _this_ conversation with Rhett since his own feelings were so mixed about his and Ten’s relationship already. ''Why are you saying that? Stop this nonsense. Four is _dead_ , you just sent a new clone downstairs. Everything you’re saying now is irrelevant. I need to go back there to fix this!''

''I'm saying this because maybe you start to understand me too. If something happened to Ten but you could bring him back, even just a little bit, wouldn't you do it? Even if it's just for a moment I have my Link back it's worth it.'' Rhett’s voice was nearly a whisper anymore.

Three shook his head. But Rhett was right, he would do his everything to get Ten back if there was a slight chance to get him back.

Three was getting desperate. ''Rhett... you gotta get me there. Now.''

Rhett came close to him and put his hand on Three’s shoulder and waited for Three to look back at him before he said. ''You'll get back there. But I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet.''


	4. The Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen meets Ten.

''Someone's coming downstairs!'' Nine yelled at the others in the main living area.

Ten rushed past everyone. He needed it to be Three. He watched the little lights next to the elevator. Someone was, indeed, coming down. Ten was ready to jump on Three and shower him with little kisses and ask questions; what others too craved to know.

Everyone stood silently. It was a rare occasion that no one uttered a single word. 

The elevator doors started to open and Ten went even closer. He couldn't wait to get his arms around Three. ''Why were you up there for so long? I-'' Ten started but then froze when he saw it definitely wasn't Three in the elevator. _No, NO!_

''Hi, guys!'' Fifteen cried, stepped out of the elevator and looking at his brothers he was getting to see live for the first time. 

Everyone was confused and began to share looks with each other, whispering, _''What's going on?''_ No one dared to say anything back to him. Yet, Fifteen just kept smiling.

Finally, Ten was the one who stepped forward. Normally, the oldest clones would have greeted him. But the oldest one was now Five and no one expected him to make a move. Everyone knew he was devastated about Four and wouldn't be happy about seeing a new brother.

''Who are you?'' Ten managed.

''I'm Link, of course. Well, I guess you'd call me 'Fifteen'," the newcomer said.

Ten didn't have the chance to ask more when Five pushed through the crowd. ''Where's Four? Where did they take him? Why did he die?'' he questioned desperately, almost nose to nose with Fifteen.

''He was taken away. I don't know more than you guys," Fifteen said. He stepped away from Five and started to look around like he didn't care about the questions being asked and for the whole time he had the smallest smile on his lips. It made Ten uncomfortable. ''Would someone care to show me around here?" Fifteen said then, making his way to the main living area.

This wasn't how new clones usually behaved. All of them had been feeling down and wanting comfort instead of just ''getting to know the place''. All of them had needed to adjust to the situation slowly. Most of them spent the first week completely in their room while clone after clone tried to make the newest member of the family comfortable by talking and being nice to them.

But this new clone was walking around like he owned the place. He didn't show any signs of being stressed or sad due to being in a place like this.

Ten was still standing by the elevator. He stared into the nothingness. He had chills and it was hard to breathe. _Three was right. Rhett doesn't care about us. He cares for only himself. He is not going to stop. We're going to be here forever._ Ten's breathing became more labored, his vision was blurry, he felt like he was about to faint. He couldn't do this, he couldn't handle more clones coming downstairs, it would drive him crazy.

''Hey!'' He yelled at Fifteen and ran after him. He grabbed Fifteen by his shoulders and made him face him. ''Where the fuck is Three? Did you see him? Was he there?'' Ten shook Fifteen. He was mad. He hated to see this new face and he had never wanted to punch anyone but he wanted now. He wanted to Fifteen go away.

''Three is upstairs. Rhett wants to keep him,'' Fifteen chirped and wiggled himself free from Ten's grasp. He didn't seem to understand how upset Ten was.

''What? No!'' Ten nearly screamed. ''Is he coming back? Why the fuck Rhett would want to keep _him?"_ Ten grabbed Fifteen's arm again, demanding answers by staring straight into his eyes.

''I don't know!'' Fifteen's smile faded for a moment and he looked a little frightened. He, again, tried to get away. 

''Don't tell me you don't know! What did you see? Did something happen to my Three?'' Ten didn't care he had said _my Three_ in front of everyone. They all probably knew about their special bond and had their guesses about the nature of their relationship, and they just chose not to ask about it.

The look on Fifteen's face changed. He wasn't scared anymore. He looked like he was disgusted and shoved Ten away from him. ''They seemed to get along well and Three wanted to stay. I think Rhett is gonna let him go,'' Fifteen said.

At that second Ten's world came crashing down. ''No... You're lying. He wouldn't...'' Ten shook his head. Tears formed in his eyes and he just stared at Fifteen who just shrugged at him and then continued his exploration of the facility. A few clones were following him and asked questions but Ten couldn't hear anything. His head was buzzing.

_He left me... He only cared about his freedom... He never needed me..._

Ten dropped onto his knees on the floor. He buried his face in his hands. His heart was aching even worse than when Rhett had sent him away. Three was his only light in this dark world he had to believe in. Without him, there would be nothing.

Ten didn't know how long he had stayed there, crying his pain away. He didn't care either. He could hear people come and try to talk to him but they went away when Ten was unable to respond. At some point, Ten felt someone picking him up by and walking him to his room. Ten didn't resist. He was placed on his bed and only then did he look at the one who had helped him there. 

''I'm sure he will come back. Three cares about you too much to just leave like this,'' Seven spoke softly.

Ten was truly surprised. Seven was the last one he had thought would be helping someone. This was the first time Seven had actually shown compassion. He was usually sassy and he had this ''I don't give a fuck about anything'' -attitude. Ten had experienced it many times, despite that he liked Seven and had talked with him often. Maybe Seven considered him as a friend after all?

''You think so?'' Ten sniffled.

Seven nodded and sat beside Ten on the bed. He put his arm around Ten. ''Look, this new guy, Fifteen, he doesn't know anything. I don't know how long he's been around but he doesn't know us but I do. I see you two every day and Three cares for you.''

''But he said Three wanted to stay there. He talked a lot about the days when we were going to be free...'' Ten looked Seven in his piercing blue eyes. Seven always had this glimmer in his eyes but now his eyes were sad, just like Ten's own ones were. Ten guessed he was as upset about the new clone as he was.

''He wouldn't leave you.'' Seven said quietly and pulled Ten close to hug him. ''Get some rest. I'm gonna go find out what's Fifteen like and what's his deal. It's not his fault he exists.'' Seven got up. Ten forced a brave smile to Seven before he disappeared from his room.

Ten wanted to believe Seven but he couldn't rest until he knew more about what was going on upstairs. He was still upset. Seven was right about something. It's not like Fifteen chose to be created. But still, Ten hated him and the way he had spoken to him. He hated Rhett for doing this. Rhett lied to them all, he had promised there would be no more clones, he had made the last episode of Good Mythical Morning with Fourteen. Everything had been a lie.

Ten needed a drink. He went to get his bottle of rum and poured himself a full glass instead of one serving. It took only a minute to get it down and then pour another glass full. He liked how it burned while going down, slowly making him feel relaxed. He had drunk a lot when he had first arrived but when he was with Three he didn't need to numb himself with alcohol.

With the third glass of rum, he sat down and opened his laptop. He tried to call Rhett but there was no answer like he had already guessed. He left several messages to him asking about Three.

Next, he dug out the episodes of GMM with Three. He looked different then. He was much skinnier and wore glasses like all the other Links. He had the haircut which several clones still preferred but he also had a beard. Ten loved how easily Three was identified by just that.

He was crying and watching the episodes with more rum. He checked his messages after every episode but there was no news. He began to watch the last episode with Three in it and then he heard a knock on his door. Unwillingly, he paused the video and went to open the door.

''I thought I'd come to check up on you. Everyone is getting ready for bed, including the new dude.'' Seven said.

''I'm fine," Ten slurred and went back to his laptop and let the episode roll.

''You're drunk. Come on... why don't you just lay down? Watching those videos ain't gonna help you.''

''Why you care? Just go mind your own business and leave me alone.'' Ten was getting frustrated.

Seven sighed. ''Don't you wanna be ready for Three when he comes back? Do you think he would like to see you as a drunken mess you are right now?'' Seven went and grabbed the glass from Ten's hand. He downed it with one swallow and put it on the desk.

''Hey!'' Ten tried to fight back.

''Go to bed. Right now,'' Seven said and closed the lid of Ten's laptop.

''I can't sleep anyway. It doesn't help.''

Seven looked at Ten. He hunched in his chair, eyes closed and tears falling from them again. Seven looked around and paced a little. It was completely out of his comfort zone but he still said, "Would you do it if I laid down with you? I need to sleep too and I guess I could do it here. If you want me to...''

Ten opened his eyes and wiped the tears away. He would never think Seven would say anything like that. It made him feel better and he felt warm that Seven cared that much about him. Ten didn't say anything but got up from his chair and kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the bed.

Seven got to the other side of the bed and after pulling his shoes off, he laid on the bed on his back.

Ten could sense his presence but he needed to feel his warmness against his body so he rolled over and threw his arm around him and put his head on Seven's chest. It didn't take long when he was already off to the dreamland along with Seven. 

While they were sleeping someone else entered the room. He watched at the sleeping brothers. The smile was on his lips again. ''Things are about to change around here. It's good y'all are making it so easy for me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about Fifteen. ;)  
>  ~~Next chapter is gonna be quite a ride, btw.~~


	5. The Thought of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sees something he shouldn't have.

''Don't ever touch me!'' Three yanked his arm from Rhett's grasp. ''There's no reason for me to stay here anymore.''

''But that's the thing... now you know that GMM never stopped. And it won’t stop... Not like this.''

Three's eyes widened when he realized what Rhett meant. ''I'm not going in front of the camera. No way, Rhett.'' He shook his head.

Rhett came closer to him again. ''But it's built in you. Just a few minutes ago you were speaking to the camera like you had never left.''

''I didn't leave by choice.'' Three glared at Rhett. It was ridiculous of Rhett to think he would willingly participate in this.

''We've been through this. How can I make you understand that even after all this I still care about you? You are a part of Link and I would never want anything bad to happen to you... Now that Fifteen is gone... I need a few episodes before GMM leaves on a summer break. Maybe we can figure this out somehow? All the clones can have their turn in front of the camera. I can get to know you all again. How’s that?'' Rhett sounded sincere.

''Sounds too good to be true. You sure you're not just gonna go and make a new clone when I'm back down there?'' Three squinted.

''You know... Fifteen was my last clone. I can't make clones anymore. The experiment was a failure and I'm not allowed to make them anymore. I can only maintain the ones I have and Four died... What if you all just drop dead? I can't handle that, Three, I mean, Link.'' Rhett quickly fixed the name.

Three shook his head. It was very hard to believe anything Rhett was saying. It sounded like a good plan. The clones downstairs would be thrilled to work here again. Three still wanted to leave and take Ten with him. But he didn't know how the other clones viewed Rhett now as he sent another clone downstairs without any explanation.

But Fifteen was nice enough. He would babble all day long and the others would see he was not that bad. Three hoped for that. He knew Ten wouldn’t be like that. It was probably a shock to him to see Fifteen instead of him.

''I don't know, Rhett... I'm very tired and I'm worried about Ten. Do you think you could let me see how everything is going there and let me call Ten? I'm pretty sure he is having a difficult time getting to sleep...'' Three's mind was more confused than ever. He really did want to believe Rhett and that everything would turn out well for all of them, but all Rhett had done previously made him become suspicious of the man's every word.

''Yeah... we can call him. But let's get ready for bed first and grab something to eat; it's been a very long day. Come here, I'll show you Link's room and you can change into pajamas or whatever you sleep in.'' Rhett made a hand motion for Three to follow him.

''I usually sleep just in my underwear,'' Three muttered. He was actually glad that Rhett didn't know about his sleeping habits. But then again, he couldn't trust his word either. He remembered the few times he was taking a shower and the camera there had turned directly towards him. It had been creepy and made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't imagine anyone else doing it except Rhett because there were other people watching them too. 

He followed Rhett upstairs, and at the end of the short hallway was a large room with a double bed and a closet along with a private bathroom. It was nicely decorated and it was homey.

''I think we could order some food. Any requests?'' Rhett asked while Three was exploring the room.

''Thai will do,'' Three murmured. He found the closet with more personal clothes, like socks and briefs. There weren’t many casual everyday clothes, only some t-shirts and jeans along with plaid button-ups. Three guessed that most of them were still kept in the dressing room while they were getting ready for shooting the episodes.

''Okay,'' Rhett said and left the room. 

Three figured it would take a while for the food to arrive, so he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the bathroom. He looked around and saw no cameras. What a relieving fact it was. He turned the shower on and he loved how the hot water washed all the misery away.

The feeling of the water against his warm skin made his nerves feel aflame, something that made him tense up a bit. The steam against his face and into his lungs made him realize how long it had been since he had been able to fully relax. He sighed, pressing his forehead to the tile and closing his eyes.

He concentrated just on the feeling of the water running down his body, but soon images of Ten popped into his head. His soft eyes and the warm smile flashed through his mind, along with the sound of that intoxicating giggle. He wished Ten was there with him, enjoying the shower together. Once Ten had really joined him there back in downstairs but Three had basically frozen on the spot; he let Ten wash his back and after that, he was out of there. 

Now, he was free to imagine all the things he would have done then if there were no cameras, spying eyes. He would have turned around and pressed Ten against the wall while the water was hitting their naked bodies. The steam would’ve made it impossible for them to hide their desire for one another. They would’ve been so close to each other and after a second of hesitation, he would’ve pressed his hungry lips against Ten's. He imagined the feeling of their lips sliding together, tentative tongues sliding together before they became surer. Their tongues would push and their teeth would nip, and their mouths would suck and bite.

Three felt himself waking up. He closed his eyes and slid his hands from his flat belly to his crotch. He teased the sensitive skin there, fingertips tapping against the dark hairs before he slid his fingers further down. He gasped a little when his fingers ran over the sensitive skin of his manhood. His rough fingers slowly, but firmly wrapped around himself. He growled lowly, furrowing his eyebrows at the rush of pleasure he felt. It had been a while since he had done this to himself.

He imagined Ten turning around in his arms and pressing his soft ass against him, grinding on him, making Three want him even more. The feeling of Ten’s supple ass against him was more than enough to get him going. He could only imagine pressing his cock against his crack, and that puckered hole fluttering against his shaft. 

Three was getting harder; his hand was wrapped around his cock and he stroked it slowly, sometimes pausing to slide his thumb over the slit. He was already slick, the mixture of the water and his precum making it easier for him to pleasure himself. He imagined Ten begging and moaning for him and him pushing into the tight heat to fulfill their needs. The high-pitched sounds of his desperate pleas made him shake, his cock twitching in his hand. 

Three moaned as he continued to stroke himself, arching his back and pressing his forehead more firmly against the tile. He grunted and gritted his teeth, his fist tightening around his erection. His hips began to tilt and move, thrusting into his hand as he began to get closer and closer to the edge. He could only imagine thrusting into Ten’s tight heat, pulling cries and desperate begs from him. He moaned in unison with the voice in his head.

His other hand slid down to cup his tightening sac, massaging it and squeezing it. He wanted nothing more than to feel Ten. To press into him, to fuck him, to show him how much he wanted him and desired him.

He wanted it more than ever. Three tugged himself to the mental image until he came all over his hand and belly. He let out a low cry and his body shuddered hard, thighs shaking slightly. The running water washed away the evidence. Three stood under the shower, facing down and breathing hard. 

_What's wrong with you... Your life is a mess and all you do is take a shower and jerk off?_

Three turned the shower off and grabbed the nearest towel to dry himself off, he wasn’t too picky if it was used or not. Other Links would have searched the closets for a clean one. He changed into clean clothes. He didn't bother to put on anything more than socks, loose boxer shorts and a t-shirt which was way too small for him. The clothes were definitely not designed for his body. A few water droplets dropped onto the white shirt from his hair, leaving a thin, wet trail behind. 

His eyes still felt tired and he decided to remove the contact lenses. There had to be a pair of glasses somewhere in this room. 

While he was searching, there was a knock on the door and he went to open it. 

''The food is here,'' Rhett said and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

''Yeah, okay... I'll be there... Just... are there glasses somewhere? I couldn't keep my contacts in anymore.''

''I think there's at least one pair in the dressing room.'' 

Silently, they walked side by side to the dressing room. Three knew where that was. They found the glasses quickly from the desk in front of the big mirror. They were the type the Links didn't wear often. Black frames, almost round. They were the glasses Ten usually wore. Three felt guilty, thinking about Ten after what he had done to himself in the shower. There were much more important things to worry about than him getting some release.

He put the glasses on and took a look at himself from the mirror. He looked exactly like Ten. His arms were just much bigger and his abs were showing through the tight t-shirt. But the hair hanging on his forehead, the glasses... He couldn't look at himself. Technically, he and Ten were the same person along with all the other clones. It made him feel weird.

After the late dinner, they went back to the office and Rhett opened his laptop so they could take a peek what was going on downstairs.

Three looked at the screen curiously. He had never seen how their home looked like from Rhett's perspective. First, he saw the main living area, but no one was there. Then there was their kitchen, and no one there either, it was late so it was nothing he didn’t expect already.

''He’s probably in his room,'' Rhett mumbled and switched the camera view to there.

Three saw Ten on the bed. It took a moment from him to realize he wasn't alone.

''Oh,'' Rhett said and then looked up at Three to see his reaction.

Three was staring at the screen. He had been happy to see Ten sleeping but seeing Seven there and how close they were made him feel something else and he didn’t like it. Ten was draped over Seven, his head under Seven's chin. His arm wrapped around him and Seven's hand on Ten's back. 

Three recognized the feeling he had. He was jealous, he hadn’t had that feeling for a long time. Last time had been when Five came downstairs and Four liked him better. Three had gotten over it fairly quickly then but this was much stronger. Seven was stealing the most important person to him from him. He had never seen Seven as a threat but now that he thought about it, he remembered Ten spending a lot of time with him. Ten talking about him to Three... 

Three was screaming inside. He wanted to go yank Ten out of Seven's grabby hands. He felt like he had been replaced. Jealousy turned into anger. He stepped back and turned around. _Obviously, I meant a lot to you. I get replaced in the minute I'm not there. What a slut._

''I can call, wake him up so you can talk to him,'' Rhett offered, he sounded like he was afraid. Afraid of Three getting aggressive again.

''No thanks. It looks like he is doing just fine.'' Three said bitterly.

''Maybe it's nothing, maybe-'' Rhett still tried.

''Shut up. I'm going to sleep.'' Three snarled.

''Okay... Me too, soon. I'm gonna take a look how Fifteen is doing at first.''

''Whatever.''

Three stomped out of the room and he was already by his door when he decided to go back. He knew he had overreacted but it hurt to see Ten in someone else’s arms. He wished he would not have shown Rhett how upset it was. He wanted to explain things to Rhett and he also wanted to see how Fifteen was doing too. He arrived just in time to see Rhett switching the view to Fifteen’s room. He was surprised to see he was still awake. 

Rhett was typing something and Three figured he was going to give him a call. Three stayed back, as he didn’t want to interrupt. He followed from the monitor that Fifteen tried to locate the ringing sound before realizing it was coming from the laptop.

''Hello...?'' Was the unsure answer.

''Hey there. It's Rhett. How's everything going there?'' Rhett followed Fifteen’s movements and smiled every time he glanced up to show his face to the camera.

''Hi, Rhett! Everything is going fine! I'm just a little too excited to get sleep. Everyone was nice to me... _Well…_ '' Fifteen’s happy voice faded.

''What was that?''

''Ten was upset about seeing me... but I guess that's fine. I can understand... I'm happy he has Seven, they were together all day. I thought him and Three were an item but I guess I was wrong. I can try to talk to him tomorrow, I don't want him to hate me,'' Fifteen said and then looked at the camera, smiling.

''That's good.'' Rhett sounded like he wasn't sure what he should say, Fifteen was the first one to actually be happy about being sent downstairs.

''Yeah... How's Three doing, by the way?'' Fifteen asked casually.

''He just went to sleep. I need to go soon and you should too, it's been a long day for all of us.'' 

It looked like Fifteen wanted to carry on the conversation but Rhett didn’t; either he didn’t want to or then he didn’t care. ''I'll call again tomorrow,'' Rhett said then before Fifteen said anything.

''Okay!'' Fifteen smiled again. ''Don't be too rough with Three, I don't think he has been with anyone and you really like to-''

''Shush now. I don't have such plans. We all need to sleep, nothing else.''

''Okay, whatever you say.'' Fifteen grinned to the camera.

Rhett rolled his eyes. ''Good night.''

''Night, night.''

Three was stunned. He didn’t expect that last part at all. _Was Rhett… Was he with all of the clones after Ten? Was he expecting him to...?_

Three saw Rhett still looking around the facility via the cameras but Three had enough. He went to his bedroom and stayed there. He got onto the bed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He feared the day wouldn’t be over yet. And on top of that, no matter what he did, he saw Ten and Seven cuddling on the bed. 

He couldn’t help himself feel betrayed. He thought he had been special to Ten. Never had he thought Ten would crawl into someone else’s arms as soon as Three wasn’t there. Now he hated how much he felt about this.

Three heard footsteps in the hallway. He wiped his tears away quickly and threw the duvet on himself and turned away from the door. He could hear footsteps coming closer and then a faint knock on the door. Three didn’t say anything and the door opened. He kind of wanted someone to be there so he wouldn’t have to be alone with his thoughts. Even if that someone was Rhett.

Soon he felt the bed dip and then Rhett’s hand on him. Three turned to look at him. His eyes were moist from tears and he saw Rhett looking at some tears escaping and running down his cheeks.

''Don't think about it... It's probably nothing.'' Rhett said and wiped the falling tear away from Three's cheek.

''I heard it... I heard what Fifteen said. They were together all day. He never needed me...'' Three blurted out. He didn’t mean to reveal his deepest feelings but the way Rhett had looked at him made him melt for him.

The look on Rhett’s face changed to more concerned one. ''You listened? Did you hear..?''

''Everything? Yeah...'' Three nodded, really trying to keep himself together.

''Link...'' Rhett whispered.

Three swallowed thickly. He stayed still when Rhett's arm wrapped around his waist under the duvet. His fingers pressed against his abdomen, keeping a firm grip on him. He could feel Rhett's warm breath on his neck, and he was sure he also felt the brush of his beard and lips against his hot skin. It felt good, and it took his mind off of Ten and Seven.

Three gave himself to the nice sensations. His breath caught slightly, eyes fluttering a bit before he furrowed his eyebrows. He was worried and interested about what Fifteen had said. ''Are you gonna fuck me?'' Three whispered. He was afraid of the answer. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this and he should push Rhett away. But Ten had… Ten was with Seven. Why couldn’t he have anyone?

''If you want me to.'' Rhett murmured and nuzzled Three's neck. He gently kissed at his skin, nose rubbing against the bottom of his hair. His hand roamed under Three's shirt, pressing his fingers up to his pectorals and brushing slightly against his nipples. ''Your body is gorgeous… trimmed, _sexy_...'' Rhett continued while his hands were exploring Three’s body in a way no one really had before. His hands were moving everywhere over his front, touching him in a way he had craved for so long but hadn’t been getting.

Three wanted to give into the touches, just like Ten had with Seven. His head was a mess. He wanted to push Rhett away, but at the same time, he wanted to be loved. The touches felt good, making him feel like his skin was on fire. 

Then he thought about Rhett's hands on Ten's body... and on every Link after Ten... _''He is insatiable.''_ He remembered Rhett say about Ten. He started to feel disgusted. Rhett's hands were like snakes slithering on his body, touching his intimate places he had only allowed Ten to touch through clothes. Three felt dirty.

''Stop,'' he said and caught Rhett's hand right before it slipped inside his boxers.

''I can make you feel good...'' Rhett pressed his body against Three's, letting him feel how excited he already was. 

His cock pressed against his body, making Three inhale sharply. Feeling the erection against him suddenly made it more real. 

''No! Stop!'' Three said louder this time and pushed Rhett back and stumbled out of the bed.

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry...'' Rhett swung his legs out of the bed and sat on it, facing Three who was tugging his shirt down. Rhett could still see a sliver of smooth, tight skin peeking and he licked his lips.

''I don't... I've never. I don't want... you.'' Three uttered. ''I think I don't want anyone...'' _Anymore._ Three added silently.

''I get it. I'm sorry... I don't know why I even... It was just what Fifteen said... He put the thought in my head that... I started to think all of you were into me or something... I'm sorry.'' Rhett stood up and he didn't dare to look Three in the eyes. He was already out of the door when Three’s breathing finally steadied. 

Three got into the bed again. It took him a while but his body and mind were exhausted so sleep took him eventually, filling his head of dreams of Ten and Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me with comments and kudos'. <3  
> Let me know your thoughts about this fic.   
> The more you feed me the more I write. :D


	6. Something in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not like it seems.

Three woke up with a startle. He had seen nightmares which faded from his memory as soon as he started to wake up. Three glanced at the clock on the bedside table and he saw it was nearly 10 A.M. Again, he had slept late when he usually was the first one to wake up. Images of late yesterday were flooding his mind. Ten in Seven's arms... Himself in Rhett's arms. He took a deep breath and got out of the bed. It was like a bad soap opera twist that he had suddenly been in Rhett's arms, the man he nearly hated. 

Three rubbed his eyes and after using the bathroom, he got some clothes on. He chose loose grey pants and a simple, black t-shirt. He headed to the kitchen area and he was happy to find out there was some coffee in the pot. He poured himself a full mug and headed to the office. He wasn’t hungry because they had eaten so late so he settled for the coffee. 

He found Rhett inside the office. He was talking to some man Three didn’t recognize. He cleared his throat and both of them turned to look at him. Rhett got up from the couch and went to Three. ‘’Hey, uh, it’s better if you go to your room. This could get weird otherwise,’’ Rhett said and started to guide him out of the room.

‘’What do you mean? Who is he?’’ Three looked over Rhett's shoulder. He was tired of all the secrets and hiding.

‘’Please, not now. I’ll explain to you later.’’ Rhett pushed him out of the door and Three could hear him locking the door.

He hated that he didn’t know anything. Who was that other man inside? Was he one of those who had supported Rhett’s cloning process or something else? Three went back to the kitchen. It was the first time he saw some of the employees too. He recognized them from the videos but when they saw him they left the room without saying a single word to him. If something hurt it was this. He even knew some of them. He had worked with them but now he was nothing to them. Just another clone wandering around, useless.

He decided to explore the building. He didn’t want to go back to his room to be alone with his thoughts again. He found a lot of stuff used in the episodes. Episodes he was not part of. 

He wandered through dark hallways and small rooms until he came to the back of the building. There was a metal door which apparently led outside. Out of curiosity, he tried it. To his amazement, it wasn’t locked and he could see the parking lot. Immediately he felt uncomfortable and closed the door. His mind was screaming for him to run outside and never look back but he ignored that voice. He would just get in trouble for going there alone without any guidance. Besides that, there were things yet to be solved inside of the building. He thought he probably would regret his decision later and he should have just taken the opportunity and run.

After getting over the palpitations, he got away from that part of the building. It was dark and messy anyway. Too much stuff everywhere. He nearly tripped on something and he spilled his coffee. ‘’Dang it.’’ He put the mug on the floor to look if some of the coffee got onto his clothes. It looked like none of it had hit him. The place was so messy he didn’t think anyone would care about some spilled coffee on the floor so he continued his way forward but then something made him stop. 

He heard something. He heard rustling. Like someone was following him. He turned around but he couldn’t see anyone. He thought maybe he had imagined it. He started walking again and for a while, he didn’t hear anything, but then he heard it again. Someone was walking behind him. He was sure of it. Three’s heart started to beat faster and he started to walk faster. He wasn’t going to go figure out who was sneaking up behind him. When the person behind him sounded like they had fastened their pace too Three started to run. 

He saw light coming from the studio area and a familiar tall man walking past the doorway. ‘’Rhett?’’ Three yelled and ran from the dark hallways and rooms to the studio. Luckily, Rhett turned around to look at him and Three ran straight into his arms.

‘’Oh… What’s wrong?’’ Rhett asked, catching him. 

Three looked back at the hallway and saw a dark figure, quickly getting back to the shadows. Or maybe it was just a figment of imagination? Three couldn’t tell for sure, the past couple of days had been a lot to handle.

‘’Someone’s there…’’ Three murmured, shaking a little but eventually letting go of Rhett.

‘’Of course, there are people everywhere.’’ Rhett laughed. ‘’Come on now. Go to the office and take a look at the other Links. I need to go into a meeting with the staff now. I left the password on the desk. Oh, and, eat something. You don’t eat much sugary stuff but give yourself a treat and have a bowl of Mini Wheats.’’ Rhett smiled at Three.

Three nodded at Rhett, he thought that maybe he had just freaked out over nothing. No one was after him and if someone was there they probably didn’t care about him. Three hurried into the office. He still wasn’t in a mood to eat anything and he just wanted to get in some familiar place. He closed the door quietly after him. He went to the computer. He was just about to open the program which let him view his brothers in real time but something else caught his eye. It was a file named _‘’Buddy System S2’’_. Three remembered them talking about something like that. But most of his memories were created and weren’t really his.

Without thinking about it more, he opened it. A script filled the screen and he eyed at it and he began to realize it was a script for a show about him and Rhett. ‘’S two? As like _season_ two?’’ He muttered. ‘’Where’s season one if there’s two here?’’ Three clicked around but he didn’t find any more clues. He read parts of the script, it was funny and totally something he would write too if he was given a chance. He wondered if they would work on that and make it happen. None of the newer clones had talked about anything about any ‘’Buddy System’’ project. Just about GMM.

Three didn’t feel like he should dig more into it and instead opened the program to see his family. The first view was from the main living area like it had been last night. Three saw Six and Eight watching television together. Fourteen was in the kitchen. A few others were playing some board game on the floor. Three didn’t see Ten or Seven anywhere. It made him unsteady again. He didn’t want to click to Ten’s room to see him and Seven doing something, anything, together. 

Three collected himself. He should be happy for Ten. Three was stuck there and maybe Ten thought he had decided to stay. He hoped Fifteen will tell him that he didn’t choose to stay there. Bravely, Three clicked the icon of the camera which directed him into Ten’s room. The room was empty, absolutely no one there. ‘’Huh?’’ Three went to search for him. From the outside area and gym and every room, he could think of before he realized they both might be in Seven’s private bedroom. With some hesitation, he clicked there. First, he saw Seven. He was stretching or doing some weird yoga poses, alone. To make sure he took a look to his bathroom too to see if Ten was there. He wasn’t.

Three looked at the icon which of the camera which would lead him to his room. He felt horrible. If Ten was there he would feel absolutely horrible. He clicked and just like he had thought, he saw Ten curled on his bed. Three wanted to cry, whatever he had seen Ten doing with Seven was for comfort and nothing else. He saw Ten hugging his pillow. He couldn’t hold back. He hit the call button. Rhett hadn’t actually said that he couldn’t call them so he did. He saw Ten looking around and Ten opening Three’s laptop in his room. 

‘’Yes?’’ Was the shaky answer. Three saw him wiping his eyes.

‘’Hey… It’s me.’’ Three said quietly. He wanted Ten to see him too but video call option was password protected and the one Rhett gave only worked for him viewing them.

‘’Three?’’ Ten sat up straight. ‘’Oh gosh, Three!’’

‘’Shh, don’t let the others know.’’

‘’Okay, okay! Are you alright? Why are you not coming back? Three… I need you here. Please tell me you’re coming back.’’ Ten pleaded.

Three heard him sniffling.

‘’Baby… I don’t know much of anything. I want to come back. Rhett isn’t letting me come back. He needs me for something.’’ Three spoke quietly, it was already hard to not know what was going on but seeing Ten being upset was even harder.

‘’What? But Fifteen said you wanted to stay…’’

‘’Huh? That’s not true. Maybe he misunderstood something.’’ Three frowned.

‘’I don’t know, Three. Something seems off about him. But maybe it’s his way to deal with knowing he is a clone and not the only one.’’ Ten shrugged.

‘’Maybe… But enough about that… Are you fine? I saw that you… That you and Seven...’’

‘’You’ve seen us the whole time?’’ Ten glanced at the camera in the corner of the room.

‘’No, but I saw you two last night, in your room.’’ Three said. He felt stupid for saying this, but he didn’t want to keep anything from Ten. Yet he didn’t mention what had happened with Rhett.

‘’Three… Seven helped me to sleep. I had been drinking, I was so worried about you and then the new clone and Four and everything... He offered to help me to sleep. What did you think? Don’t say you… I would never do that to you! I miss you so much it hurts me.’’ Ten sounded like he was hurt, Three felt horrible.

‘’I’m sorry Ten, I’m so sorry, baby… It’s been hard to be here. I wish I could come there right now but I have no idea what’s going on. Rhett is in some meeting now and he doesn’t tell me anything. He said he would later but I don’t know...’’ Three shook his head. He had hoped speaking with Ten would make him feel better but now he was missing him even more.

‘’Three, I-’’ A knock on the door interrupted Ten. ‘’Oh, someone’s at the door.’’ He said to Three.

Three switched the camera view to the outside of the door. He wasn’t sure who it was, the camera view was almost directly on the top, it was one of the clones, maybe Fifteen? ‘’You better go open it. I don’t want the others to know I called. I don’t want them to stress you out with questions you or I don’t have answers to.’’

‘’Yeah… But please try to call me later or come back. I miss you… And love you…’’ Ten looked at the camera before he hit the ‘end call’ -button.

‘’I love you, too.’’ Three said. He knew Ten didn’t hear it but he knew Three’s feelings about him.

Three didn’t have much time to dwell on it much more when there was a knock on his door too.

_Who would knock..?_ If it was Rhett he would have just come in. Three didn’t feel good about this. Three closed the laptop lid and quietly walked to the door. He jumped a little when someone knocked again. Three’s palms started to sweat from nervousness. He pressed himself against the door.

‘’Who’s there?’’ He asked.

There was some rustling and then there were a couple of knocks more and then someone giggled and asked: _''Who's there?''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


	7. A Glass of Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run Ten, run!

Ten felt butterflies in his stomach. Three had just called him _‘’baby’’_ and it had happened so casually it was like he had always called him with the loving nickname. It had happened before, usually when Three was just about to fall asleep he had murmured ‘’Goodnight, _baby_ ’’ while Ten was lying beside him, head on his chest. Ten wanted to giggle and squeal, as it had felt much more special this time. Three missed him and loved him. Ten only wished he would be able to hug him right now.

He came out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door again, louder this time. ‘’Coming, coming!’’ he said, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t interested in meeting anyone now. He just wanted to flop on Three’s bed with smile on his face this time instead of crying from missing the man so much.

He swung the door open and he was a little surprised to see Fifteen there. If someone, he would have expected it to be Seven who had been an emotional support for him in past two days.

‘’Oh, hi,’’ Ten frowned.

Fifteen was smiling like usually, with his mouth but not with his eyes. Ten tried to ignore the feeling in his gut which was telling him to shut the door.

‘’Hi. Look, I think we got off from wrong foot earlier. I’m sorry if you got the impression that I was being rude or something. It’s just that… I just got here, you were asking me about someone else and ignored the fact that I’m new here.’’ Fifteen took a couple of steps forward. His words sounded sincere but the way he was still smiling and wrinkling his eyebrows didn’t indicate he was actually being sincere.

To Ten it sounded selfish but he wasn't going to say that, it wasn’t his style and he didn’t need to pick up a fight. ‘’Okay, I guess that makes sense. Sorry,’’ Ten said, scratching his neck. He wished he could be just left alone now but Fifteen wasn’t done yet.

‘’Why don’t we go to my room and have a drink? We could chat a little, get to know each other. It could do good for you to get your mind of Three for a moment. You staying in his room must be at least a little painful.’’ Fifteen put his hand on Ten’s shoulder, nudging him.

Ten swallowed thickly. He didn’t want to go anywhere with Fifteen and drinking was something he shouldn’t do anyway, it brought him more sorrow than joy these days. But Ten didn’t want to be rude either. He should get to know his new brother instead of avoiding him just because he was not like the others. Everyone had their own personalities, so did Fifteen. Ten just needed to get used to him, that’s what he thought.

‘’Sure, why not?’’ Ten forced a smile for him.

‘’Great! Follow me.’’ Now Fifteen smiled for real. Ten could tell the difference easily between that cold smile and a real one. He had seen that face all around him, most of his life, and he knew what he saw.

Ten followed Fifteen who every once in awhile glanced over his shoulder to check if Ten was still following him. It was another thing Ten thought was weird. Fifteen’s room was apart from the other’s rooms. There was not enough space to build a room for him where most of the private bedroom’s were. Three’s bedroom was closest to the main living area and the kitchen so it was furthest away from Fifteen’s room but it was near the place where Three worked. That part of the building had been shut off since Three had left, Ten assumed someone from outside was replacing him, doing his job. The other clones weren’t exactly capable of replacing Three in his job. Maybe Five could have but he was too devastated about losing Four to do anything. Ten wasn’t that close with Five but he felt for him, seeing such strong person and one of the oldest clones miserable affected everyone.

‘’Okay, step in!’’ Fifteen held a door open for Ten to his room. It looked simple, as he didn’t have any personalizing stuff yet, which made sense. Fifteen had been there only for a couple of days. The second thing Ten noticed was that there was no camera in the corner of the room. He didn’t ask about it, he thought it was because the room had not been used before and had been locked and everything upstairs was a mess, they haven’t had time yet to install cameras to the new clone’s room.

There was only one chair in the room and it was covered in clothes which Fifteen had hoarded for himself so Ten sat on his bed. The silence was heavy on then as Fifteen went to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum, same brand Ten preferred. He could hear Fifteen pouring the fiery liquid in glasses. 

Ten looked at his lap and fingers, he didn’t remember been this nervous ever. Fifteen walked in front of him, with two glasses in his hands. Ten looked up from his lap, Fifteen was standing uncomfortably close to him. Fifteen handed him the nearly full glass. ‘’Isn’t this how you like it?’’ He grinned.

Ten nodded, accepting it, he fought back the urge to glare at Fifteen. ‘’Thanks,” he muttered and took a sip of it. Fifteen sat beside him and took a sip of his own glass.

Fifteen sat beside him on the bed. ‘’So, what else you like to do except doll yourself up for Three? Those little lacy panties. stockings and little skirts just for him…’’

Ten nearly spewed the drink everywhere. _Had Fifteen been watching them?_

‘’He sure is warming up for you.’’ Fifteen took another sip from his glass like he had not said anything odd.

Ten turned to look at him, his eyes open wide in shock. ‘’W-What?’’ He needed the drink more than ever, he downed all of it at one go. ‘’How would you know anything about that? Have you been watching us?’’ He stuttered.

‘’Maybe, but don’t you like being watched?’’ Fifteen grinned and took the empty glass from Ten’s hand.

Ten felt a blush creeping on his face. He knew Rhett was watching them and occasionally some people who never interacted with him or the other clones, those who only observed them for Rhett but another clone knowing about those intimate moments was making him sweat. Besides sweating, Ten started to feel sick, his stomach and head suddenly hurt.

‘’I didn’t think a gorgeous man like Three would be interested in that but he just sees something in you. I had no idea what it was but when I first saw you in your high heels and that tiny leather skirt, barely covering your ass wiggling in front of him I knew. You’re just a simple slut to satisfy his needs.’’ The tone of Fifteen’s voice was evil, mocking. ‘’But otherwise, you just sit around, drinking. Your job is to order clothes and stuff the others need or want from outside world, anyone can do that. You’re boring, he only likes you because you’re a whore. A successful one, you seduced Rhett, now Three, gotta give you that.’’ Fifteen chuckled.

Ten listened in horror the words coming out of Fifteen’s mouth. He couldn’t say anything. He was dizzy and his vision was blurring, the situation made him sick. He wanted to run. Fifteen was someone he needed to get away from quickly. Ten tried to stand up but then he was even dizzier. Fifteen’s words were just a blur, the whole room was spinning. _You should not have drunk the rum, there was something in the drink… There was…_ Ten collapsed on his knees on the floor. He reached for the door with his hand. Somewhere, like in the distance, he heard Fifteen laughing. 

‘’Three!’’ Ten yelled but his name was stuck in his throat, it came out just as a whisper. The last thing he knew was Fifteen grabbing him by his shirt collar and dragging him across the room.

_‘’Sleep well, pretty one.’’_


	8. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Who's there?''

Three jumped away from the door. He looked at it, terrified. He felt chills running down his spine and his palms began to sweat. He didn’t need more palpitations for the day. He was already emotionally drained and now this? Some crazy person knocking on his door?

He saw the handle move and then heard another knock when the door didn’t open. A quiet, less more scary voice followed: ‘’Let me in?’’ 

The voice was now familiar but it didn’t calm Three down in the least. It was Link’s voice. _Had Rhett let someone from downstairs come up?_ Three stood still, still staring at the door. He didn’t want to open it and see what more he would face. He was too nervous and worried to see who it actually was. He was almost wishing he was still downstairs, planning the future with Ten. Oblivious to the things he now knew.

_‘’You left your mug in the hallway. I just came to bring it back to you.’’_ The voice was pleading.

Three frowned. There had been another person besides him them, he didn’t just imagine it. What if he was in danger? There were no one around he could ask help from if he needed it. Three collected all his courage and went back to the door. He opened it slowly and he saw another clone of Link but he didn’t recognize him to be one of the clones he knew.

‘’Here!’’ The yet to be recognized clone handed the empty mug to Three. ‘’I drank it, sorry. I just really like coffee.’’ He smiled innocently, he was almost blushing. The way he held his body wasn’t something Three had seen the others do. His shoulders were slightly raised and he held his arms and legs tightly together like he was shy child.

Three stared at him, his mouth gaping open and the mug in his hand. ‘’Who- who are you?’’ he managed. Rhett had promised he could not make new clones and Three knew he couldn’t get one in just a couple of days so he had been around for a while. The more time Three spent upstairs the more confused he got, so many secrets and surprises were overwhelming.

‘’Oh, right. I’m Fifteen.’’ He offered Three his hand to shake it.

Alarm bells started to go off in Three’s head. He suddenly felt his stomach drop, and he felt his stomach fill with anxiety. He lifted his chin up, looking at the man suspiciously and he took a few steps back. ‘’No, you’re not. _Fifteen_ is downstairs, with the others. Who are _you_?’’

The clone looked like he was hurt when Three refused to shake his hand. He rubbed his arm with his hand. ‘’But I can’t be there when I’m right here,’’ he murmured with a pout.

Three threw his arms and shook his head. ‘’That’s enough! I can’t fucking take this anymore!’’ Three felt like he was losing his mind. He felt a hot anger burning inside of him like he was intensely irritated and upset at the same time. No one was telling him anything that would, for once, make sense and the ones who knew something would not talk to him. Everything he knew and believed in had been just lies. Were there, even more, clones walking around? Did Rhett just at some point stop sending them downstairs? Three turned around, hands grabbing his hair. He told himself to calm down.

‘’You said a bad word, potty mouth.’’ The clone behind him chuckled.

‘’Huh?’’ Three looked at him over his shoulder.

‘’You said the f-word.’’ The clone blushed furiously and smiled at Three but quickly turned his head away, avoiding to look in his eyes. Three remembered Four doing the same thing sometimes when he had cursed. He felt a pang in his chest for thinking of the passed one. He suddenly felt sad and nostalgic in the worst way, and then was immediately overwhelmed with guilt. He hadn’t even had mourned him properly, he had not given a chance.

This new clone’s, who called himself Fifteen, the smile was not anything like the Fifteen that Three had met earlier. This clone’s smile was natural and sincere but there was something extra Three had not noticed in the others. Three couldn’t think of a word to it but this one was like had been as a kid. His memories of childhood were fake for him but for the original Link they were real and this is how he had been as a kid. Timid, yet sweet but grumpy too.

‘’Sorry about that, buddy,’’ Three said. 

Three shook his head. He feared every day would be like this. He would wake up lonely and somehow bump into clone after another. He collapsed on the couch, he didn’t know what else to do. He wanted to bury his face in his hands and scream out all the frustration but he couldn’t do anything. He should just accept his fate as a clone who will be always living inside these walls. He can never have a life of his own. He was tired of fighting, there were too many barriers to face alone. He needed Ten by his side. He needed Ten to tell him, they can make it. He always encouraged him and made him feel better in his bad days.

The other clone came to sit right beside Three, legs and shoulders touching. He put his arm around Three’s shoulders. ‘’Are you sad?’’ He asked, his eyes wide open and brow wrinkled from worry.

Three shook his head, looking at his lap. He tried to keep his emotions under control. He feared he would do something he would later regret if he opened up now. It would be pointless to yell at this new clone anyway. ‘’A little, maybe. Mostly I’m just frustrated.’’ He sighed. He leaned on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He could feel the clone’s eyes on him.

‘’I know that feeling too. I’m not allowed to do much of anything and it frustrates me. They just always tell me to go away or go in my room to play some games. But not any fun computer games. I’m not allowed to touch those. They say I just break everything… I can’t help it that I’m clumsy…’’ he mumbled, fidgeting. 

Three listened to the clone’s words, he sounded like a kicked puppy and Three felt for him. He hated himself for it. He should hate him and questions his existence but he couldn’t. Sounded like he had to deal with a lot already. He didn’t deserve any of this like didn’t Three either.

‘’Sorry. I know they’re a bunch of jerks. Everyone here.’’ Three shrugged.

The clone hugged Three, pressing his head on Three’s chest. ‘’But you’re nice. Every time I’ve seen you... I like you. I didn’t get to watch you as much as-’’ He couldn’t finish his sentence when the door flew open and Rhett stepped in. He was smiling at first but when he saw Three and the other clone on the couch his expression changed from happy to enraged. He went to the clone and yanked him up by his arm. The clone looked at Three in panic before Rhett made him face him. 

‘’What have I told you?! You can’t come in here! When you will learn?’’ Rhett hissed at him.

Three jumped off the couch and got between them. ‘’Hey!’’ He put hands on both of their chests and pushed them apart. ‘’You dare to touch him like that again and I’ll kick your ass for the second time!’’ Three glared at Rhett who immediately let go of the other clone.

‘’But you don’t-’’ Rhett started.

‘’Shut up! It’s you who owns me an explanation. Again!’’ Three poked him. ‘’Are there more clones around? Am I gonna keep bumping to a new one every day? How fucking many have you made, asshole?’’ Three had difficulties to keep his anger back, he had promised himself he would behave but seeing Rhett’s face made him see red.

Rhett held his hands up. It was like a déjà-vu for Three seeing Rhett fearing him again. ‘’It’s not like how you think… He is not a new one. I told you I can’t make more. There are no more! You weren’t supposed to bump into him. He is not… quite right…’’ Rhett stuttered with his words.

‘’Fine. Just… fine. Don’t tell me anything then. I don’t deserve the truth. I’m just a stupid clone. Not a person. No wonder One went crazy as a cuckoo clock because of you.’’ Three spat. He knew One’s case was a sore spot for everyone, especially for Rhett.

‘’Don’t bring him into this,’’ Rhett snarled.

_‘’You. Don’t. Tell. Me. What. I. Can. Do.’’_ Three pushed him. ‘’I can’t believe I almost trusted you. You and your sweet fucking words. They’re all lies! You’re a joke, Rhett. Open your fucking eyes and see what you do to us.’’ Three pushed him again, making him reel back.

‘’Please don’t fight!’’ The other clone was sobbing and shaking in the corner.

‘’Look at him!’’ Three pointed at the clone. ‘’You say he is not ‘’quite right’’, well, who’s fault is that? Yours!’’ Three made air quotes with his fingers, he was sure his eyes were blazing with fury.

‘’I’m… I-’’

‘’I, I and I. Just stop trying to save your own ass. I’m so done with this bull shit. Give me your keys. Your car keys.’’ He made a motion with his hand to Rhett to give him what he asked for.

‘’What?’’

‘’You heard me. I’m leaving and you give me your keys or I’ll take them.’’ Three breathed out of his nostrils, like a bull ready for fight.

‘’I can’t give you my… That’s insane. Where would you go?” 

‘’Fine. By force it is then.’’ With a move so quick Rhett had no way see it coming Three grabbed him by his throat and walked him back until he hit the wall with a loud thump. Three knew it hurt his back since Rhett made a sharp yelp. Three could care less. With the help of his other hand, he turned Rhett around easily, pressing his face on the wall while searching his pockets.

‘’Three, don’t do this…’’ Rhett begged.

With Rhett’s keys he found his wallet too. He looked inside and took the cash he had there. Three didn’t say anything back. He just stuffed his pockets with money and the car keys and then let go of Rhett who surprisingly didn’t make move to touch Three. 

He looked at Rhett from head to toe and walked backwards to the door.

‘’Can I come too? Please?’’ Three heard the other clone pleading. Three thought he would be a burden. ‘’Sorry…’’ He said.

‘’I know a way out and I know what his car is.’’ 

Three looked at him and saw hope glimmering in his eyes.

‘’Okay, fine. Hurry.’’ Three ran out of the door, the new clone following him. Three only hoped he would be trustworthy.

****

**~~~*~~~**

_He took off his shirt and pants and put them carefully on the bed. He went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror with the clippers in his hand. Ten’s hair was much shorter on the sides than his was. He styled himself carefully, making sure he left a few wild strands of hair hanging on his forehead. He winked at himself via the mirror, he was pleased._

_He looked at unconscious Ten laying on the shower floor and went to him. He took his glasses and switched them with his own ones. Next part was trickier. ‘’Sorry, buddy.’’ He murmured as he began to strip Ten out of his clothes. He needed those clothes, Ten had other clothes in his room but the ones he had on was the items he wore often. Black, ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with leather details on the sides._

_He got dressed and was very pleased with what he saw from the mirror. He wasn’t exactly same figure, Ten was probably a little skinnier and a little firmer but that was not a problem._

_Next he tied Ten’s wrists and ankles together and taped his mouth. He would not wake up anytime soon thanks to the strong tranquilizers he had brought with him._

_‘’It would be easier if I could get rid of you right now, brother but I can’t do that now. You’ll be fine here, don’t worry. But it’s my time to shine now.’’_


	9. Three's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he finds out something concerning.

_Gears, gas pedal, check the mirrors. You got this. It’s been awhile but you can do it!_ Three’s heart was pounding. Inside his head, he still could hear Rhett yelling to the others to catch them when he accelerated to the road from the parking lot. Everything had happened fast. He got blurry images of him pushing employees out of the way, keeping his eyes on the other clone’s back, trying to keep up with him. Before he knew the sun hit his eyes, nearly blinding him as they got outside with only hearing his beating heart and faint yells coming from behind them.

The facility was in the desert, a couple of hours away from the city. He remembered that much, it had been years since he was outside this way and he hoped he had taken the right direction. There was no way he could turn back, Rhett and the others would catch them. Three had a plan. Not the greatest plan but he needed to try this. He and Ten had talked about this option too. His heart ached that it was not Ten beside him instead of this brand new clone he had not met before. _Hold on, Ten, we’ll see soon._ Three wiped his eyes quickly and focused on the road before them. Every once in awhile he glanced at the rearview mirror to check if anyone was following them, he was relieved every time he didn’t see anyone but he knew they wouldn’t be too far away.

‘’Wh-where we’re going?’’ The clone beside him asked.

‘’Somewhere safe and then you can tell me everything you know.’’ Three replied quickly.

‘’But I know nothing! No one tells me anything. They just come to get me when it’s a shooting day.’’ He had raised his voice. The dirt road and the high speed made a loud noise.

Three was focused on the road so he needed a moment to process the clone’s words before asking: ‘’Shooting day for what? GMM?’’

‘’No, they never let me there but Buddy System. They said I would fit to it since I didn’t need to actually act, I just needed to be myself.’’

Three glanced at him. Then he remembered seeing the script on Rhett’s desktop. He was speechless. Rhett had created a new clone, maybe two clones for the new series, depending on who was that going downstairs. One ‘’Fifteen’’ was still in the facility and now this clone was beside him, also saying he was Fifteen. It was confusing.

‘’We were about to start shooting the second season but then Four died and all of this happened.’’ The clone continued.

Three shook his head, trying to get his mind clear.‘’Okay, okay. But why there’s two of you? You knew the other one existed, right? Why he says he is Fifteen and why you say you’re Fifteen too?’’

‘’I am Fifteen, I wouldn’t lie. He is the one who lies. I was woken up earlier than him. He is Sixteen but he is not very nice.’’ The clone looked out of the window and sighed then he looked back at Three. ‘’I’m afraid of him. He is mean to me because Rhett gave me the part and not him.’’

Again there was new information for Three and he wanted to ask the right questions so he would get answers he wanted but the situation of being runaways made it difficult to focus on anything else than driving and finding the city. ‘’So… You two are twins or something?’’

‘’I guess so. We were born at the same time.’’ The clone shrugged.

Three liked that he had used the word ‘born’ instead of ‘created’. To Three it meant he thought of himself more than just a clone just like Three did.

‘’I’m sorry Rhett couldn’t stop this madness earlier.’’ He said then.

‘’Yeah, but then I wouldn’t exist.’’

Three glanced at him again. This new clone had the will to live, yet his eyes showed he suffered from living. Three kept himself together. He couldn’t pity this clone too much right now, there was no time for that.

Suddenly there was a faint ringing noise, coming from the inside of the car. Three looked around as much as he could from driving. Fifteen didn’t seem to hear it.

‘’Do you hear that? It’s like a phone.’’ Three asked.

Fifteen raised an eyebrow to Three and then tried to listen. Then he looked like he realized something and reached his hand to the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a cell phone which was, indeed, ringing. He looked at the caller ID and then showed it to Three. ‘’It’s Rhett.’’ 

‘’You have a phone?!’’ Three’s eyes shot wide open and he snatched the phone from Fifteen’s hand. ‘’Are you crazy? They’re probably tracking us right now!’’ Three rolled the window down and tossed the ringing phone outside.

‘’Hey!’’ Fifteen shouted and then pouted. He turned around in his seat to get a glimpse of his tossed cell phone but the sand and dust behind them blocked the view.

Fifteen flopped onto his seat and crossed his arms. ‘’That thing was the only thing what gave me company.’’ He said, with obvious sadness in his voice.

Thee felt a lump in his throat. It sounded like this, the real Fifteen, had it much worse than the others. At least, Three had the company of the other clones downstairs. And his beautiful Ten… Three missed him terribly. So many times they had lied on his bed, Ten snuggled close to him and they had talked about their lives in somewhere else, away from Los Angeles, perhaps they would live in New York, perhaps they’d find a countryside house from a small town somewhere. They would find jobs, enjoy living small but together. They had talked about the ways they could get out, steal a car and get away. There was someone they could find, that someone would help them if needed.

The former doctor at the facility, Dr. Akerley. He knew everything about the clones. He had treated them when they got sick and he gave them annual check-ups. He had left after Twelve came in, Three didn’t know why. But the doctor had said something to Three which had stuck in his head. It was just a few weeks before he had left for the unknown reason. _’’If you ever need help. Find me.’’_ And then he had given Three his phone number by putting a piece of paper with his personal number on it in Three’s hand while his back was turned at the camera. He had told Three to memorize the number and then throw the piece of paper away. Three had just nodded, not asking further questions, he knew that Dr. Akerley had crossed some sort of line by doing that. Three thought it had been a little crazy but he had done it, he had memorized the number for weeks carefully every day and then got rid of the evidence. He didn’t think he wouldn’t actually need it since Rhett had promised to let them out and help them to get onto their feet so they could live nearly normal lives outdoors.

But everything had changed since then. 

Three had the number in his head and just in case Ten had memorized it too, they shared everything, this was not an exception. Especially since Ten was usually better at remembering things. Three hoped he would remember this one correctly since Ten wasn’t with him now.

After an hour driving Three relaxed a little, he found an exit to the main road which would lead to the city. There were still no other cars behind them. ‘’We need to ditch the car once we arrive at the city and then find a phone and place to stay for a bit.’’ He muttered, mostly to himself as a reminder.

‘’I had a phone…’’ Fifteen whimpered.

‘’That was not an option are you really that stu-’’ Three stopped the sentence short. He thought Fifteen had probably heard that word enough in his short life already. Three didn’t want to be one person more which would belittle Fifteen. He had also said nice things about Three back in the office. Three felt bad but the situation was making himself not be _himself_. Usually, he had planned everything, he was precise and his life was organized, he had routines. Now everything that was gone, it made him uncomfortable and being uncomfortable made him angry and crotchety.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Fifteen’s lower lip tremble. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Three sighed. ‘’I really am, none of this is your fault.’’ Three wanted to pat him friendly on the shoulder but he was grasping the steering wheel, his knuckles white from fearing he would lose the control of the car if he let go.

‘’Yeah.’’ Fifteen sniffled and looked out of the window.

**~~~*~~~**

Three felt thrilled when they finally arrived at the city. Seeing all the people, cars, tall buildings and trees. It was beautiful, colorful and lively. He had seen pictures and videos but none of those really told how much life there was around them, outside of the facility. This was the true reality. Three looked at Fifteen and his childlike wonderment amused him. Fifteen looked up to the buildings, both of his hands and nearly his nose too pressed on the side window. Three wondered if Ten would act like that as well. His mood dropped when Ten came back to his mind and it brought him back to the moment.

He focused on finding a place to park the car and then find a place to stay. They didn’t have much money but enough to spend the night somewhere and get something to eat and then hopefully find Dr. Akerley. Three didn’t even know if he lived in the city or somewhere else.

**~~~*~~~**

‘’You look so much like Link, though. I hope we don’t bump into any fans, it could get really awkward really fast.’’ Three said once he had found a spot to leave the car.

‘’You look like him too.’’ Fifteen said defensively.

‘’Yeah but it’s easier for me just avoid the eye contact. My appearance from distance is not similar to Link’s, unlike yours. But, we don’t need to argue about this. Put that on and it’s enough of disguise for now.’’ Three pointed at Rhett’s fedora on the backseat. ‘’There’s a hotel, you see? We just need to get there without anyone noticing.’’ Three then pointed at the building in front of them.

Fifteen grabbed the hat and eyed at it. ‘’I’m more of a baseball cap type of a guy but alright, if it makes you feel better and that hotel looks expensive. I could have found a cheaper one if I had my phone.’’ He put the hat on and stuck his tongue out at Three.

‘’Stop it with the phone! If we’d still have it, we wouldn’t be this far.’’ Three snapped at him. ‘’We take this one, we only need it today, it costs what it costs. I hope there are rooms available.’’

Fifteen turned the rearview mirror towards him and adjusted the hat so it looked somewhat decent on him. ‘’But what’s the plan? Where do we go from here?’’

Three told Fifteen everything he knew about Dr. Akerley and that he planned to find him and see how he could help him and the other clones. It wasn’t much but Fifteen seemed convinced, he had only one question. ‘’What about Ten?’’

‘’I’ll find a way. I will get Ten out of there, even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do. He deserves the world and I’m gonna give him as much of it as I can.’’ Three said without hesitation and got out of the car with Fifteen following him. 

‘’Ten is very sweet, I know. And very close to you. That’s why Sixteen hates him.’’ Fifteen said as they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

‘’What?’’ Three stopped in front of the reception. 

Fifteen didn’t get a chance to answer yet when the receptionist greeted them and started to book them in. They got a room which was expensive like Fifteen had predicted. They were left less money than Three had thought but they would manage. At least, they had a phone in their room for free and they could eat something. They both needed the energy, the day had taken a lot of it from both of them already and the hardest part was yet to come, find the doctor.

They were escorted to the room and when the door finally shut behind them Three turned back to Fifteen. ‘’What do you mean, 'he hates Ten’?’’

Fifteen jumped on the bed and bounced on it like a child would for a couple of times. ‘’He spent every chance he got looking at you from the monitor. I said he shouldn’t but he always watched you, even when you were in the shower. I didn’t because it felt wrong and I told him he shouldn’t move the cameras but he just pushed me away.’’ Fifteen dropped to his knees on the bed, frowning from the bad memories.

Three got a flashback from those moments, it had happened a few times, the cameras turning towards him. He had always thought it was Rhett who did that. Of course, he didn't know there were more clones at that point. Three felt bad for blaming the tall man for that now but not too much, there were still other things Rhett had done which Three didn’t like about him.

‘’He looked at me? But why he hates Ten?’’

Fifteen settled to sit on the bed. He took the fedora off and threw it on the floor. His forehead sweaty from jumping on the bed and his hair all messy. ‘’Who’s stupid now?’’ He smiled coyly. ‘’He is jealous.’’ He continued.

Three felt dizzy. Same time it made sense and at the same time, it didn’t. He sat on the bed, beside Fifteen. ‘’He has a crush on me?’’ Three asked then.

‘’Yep.’’ Fifteen smiled and patted Three’s back.

‘’Pfft, that’s ridiculous. I sensed nothing like that when I met him. Anyway, I need to make the call now and then order some food if we have time.’’ Three pushed the distracting thoughts about Sixteen away and focused on his main task again. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, he wasn’t entirely sure about the last number but he gave it a go anyway. A woman picked up. Three asked calmly if there was someone named Akerley but the woman said no. 

_Okay, I probably got the last number wrong… I wish Ten was here, he would remember it._ Three tried the other number. It rang a couple of times and then there was a busy signal. _’’Fuck!’’_ Three cursed. He couldn’t mess this up now, not when they were so close.

Fifteen had obviously startled at the loud ‘bad word’ coming from Three and he decided to give Three some space. ‘’I’m gonna take a quick shower. Keep trying.’’ He said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Three was frustrated and on the verge of tears. This couldn’t end like this. He took a couple of breaths and then called again to the latter number he thought to be correct. Same thing happened, it rang and then the busy signal followed. 

Finally, Three had tried a dozen times but he got nothing. He sank his head in his hands. _Calm down, you can try later, it will work. You have his name too, you can try to find him that way, it will take longer but you can do it. Maybe he has changed his number since then, it’s been years…_ Three told himself. He also feared the doctor would have passed away. He wasn’t that old but something could have happened. Three wished with all his heart that wasn’t the case.

He heard Fifteen’s wet, bare feet slap quietly on the wooden floor when he came out of the shower. Three looked at him. _There he was, a new person Three needed to worry about and wanted to take care of. More he wanted him to be Ten but that wasn’t an option now._

‘’Anything?’’ Fifteen asked while drying off his hair.

‘’No.’’ 

Three’s eyes drifted on Fifteen. He looked at the man when he dropped the towel from his shoulders, one still tied around his waist. He gasped a little when he saw bruises all over Fifteen’s back and upper arms, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. _No wonder he was eager to leave the place._ ‘’Fifteen, what happened to you?’’ He asked carefully.

‘’Oh, these?’’ Fifteen tried to look at his bruises from over his shoulder and he reached one hand around to his back to touch the biggest and the sorest looking one. ‘’It’s nothing new. I said earlier Sixteen is not nice.’’ He whispered and grabbed his t-shirt from the armrest of the chair and put it on, hiding the view from Three.

‘’He did that to you?’’ Three got up and turned Fifteen around and looked deep into his eyes, making sure he was telling the truth. He was truly concerned about Fifteen now and what he had gone through.

Fifteen nodded. ‘’When he got to know you were coming up with Rhett and Four’s body… he pushed me into the storage hallways and locked me into one room but he didn’t know the lock worked from the other side too so I got out once I… Once I felt better…’’

‘’ _Oh, no_ , oh, no, no, _no_! And he is downstairs with my Ten now?’’ Three stepped away from Fifteen. He grabbed his own hair, tugging it, wishing it was all a bad dream. _Ten… My poor Ten… I need to go back. I need to save him… Maybe it’s too late, oh, no, please let him be okay._ Everything changed instantly, he cared nothing else but going back as soon as possible. His freedom was irrelevant compared to Ten's well-being.

‘’We need to go back! Right now! We need to, oh gosh, why you didn’t tell me he is a fucking maniac?!’’ He yelled. Three was basically ready to run out of the door and find some way to get back to Ten but then the phone started ringing. Three paced around, trying to make a working plan so Fifteen picked up the phone instead. 

‘’Three!’’ Fifteen yelled then, making Three stop his panicking. 

‘’What!?’’ He yelled back, staring at Fifteen.

‘’It’s the doctor you tried to reach.’’ Fifteen said and hold the phone to Three.


	10. Sixteen, Ten and Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter!

Sixteen admired himself from the mirror. He wasn’t too fond of Ten’s style he had just adopted but it suited him better than he expected. All he really cared about was what Three thought and Three was into it, so Sixteen went with it. 

The jeans were much tighter than anyone else’s. He wondered how he could hang out in those for the whole day. He was already adjusting his lower region to be more comfortable. He made a mental note not to do it in front of the others, they would ask questions.

The facility, the home for clones, was waking up. Sixteen could hear other clones moving around, rummaging the kitchen for cereal and coffee. He needed to give his new ‘’outfit’’ a test. He fixed his hair one more time before walking out of the door. 

He knew Ten liked his coffee strong and black, occasionally when he wanted a treat after a long night he would add a splash of cream. This wasn’t that kind of day so Sixteen would have to settle for a black cup of coffee and nothing else. Sixteen himself preferred a heavy breakfast, he needed a lot of energy for the day but now that he was in downstairs he wouldn’t need that much energy. Thought, a couple of the clones seemed to enjoy food much more than the others and they were seemingly much chubbier than the others. He remembered a day he was watching them on the screen and Seven had teased them, poking their bellies. It had gotten into a huge fight and to Sixteen it had been one of the best moments of this reality TV. Seven was close friends with Ten so Sixteen would have to avoid him, if someone, he would be able to tell the difference between him and Ten.

The real Fifteen, his twin had always called it a reality TV show. Sixteen thought that was the only thing Fifteen had said that made sense. Otherwise, the man was dumb as a bag of rocks. He just hoped Fifteen wouldn’t mess up his plans somehow. He tended to do that. Sixteen had locked him in a room which wasn’t used, it was unlikely he would get out of there by himself. Sixteen didn’t care if he even would die there. Fifteen was just a burden to Sixteen and what he thought, for everyone else too, he shouldn’t even exist in the first place.

Sixteen walked calmly to the kitchen. At the morning it was harder to tell the clones apart. Everyone was groggy, messy-haired grumpies before they got their steaming mugs of coffee. 

Sixteen got into his role and mostly avoided talking with anyone. Someone asked if he had stayed up all night since he was fully dressed and he had nodded. He wasn’t usually nervous or stressed about anything but taking someone’s role was getting a little bit to him.

He went to sit on the couch and watch morning TV with the others who were already awake. He wanted to contact Rhett and ask when Three was coming back so he could really start his plan. He didn’t want to stay in this place for too long. He didn’t need anyone else but Three. He wouldn’t be able to keep Ten drugged in his room forever either. Eventually, the others would have started asking questions ‘’where’s Fifteen?’’, meaning him. 

He would contact Rhett later in the day if Tree wouldn’t show up soon. He needed him there today and they needed to get out of there, today. The minutes felt like hours as he kept repeating the plan in his head.

****

~~~*~~~

****

**  
**

_Ten was bathing in the bright light of joy, he felt light as a feather. Everything was beautiful, it was finally happening. They would finally be together, he and Three, they would finally belong to each other in every way. Three’s hands were all over his body. Squeezing the soft flesh of his ass, teasing his hardened nipples and grabbing him by his waist, pulling him closer. Ten slid himself on top of Three, rubbing himself against the strong man. He was happy, giggling and whispering naughty things to his lover._

_Three pulled him down for a hungry kiss. Finally, nothing was stopping them. Needy moans filled the dimly lit room. He could feel Three’s erection pressing against his thigh and Ten shivered. He didn’t want to wait anymore, he didn’t have to._

_He was just about to say ‘’I love you’’ but then something changed._

Suddenly Ten was alone in the room. It was completely dark. It was cold and he was scared, Three was not in sight, he called his name but there was no answer. Ten tried to reach his hands forward to feel if there was something he could grab on and recognize the place but his hands wouldn’t move. The air around him became colder, freezing cold. He trembled, feeling like every breath could be his last one, he had never been so confused and scared.

He finally was able to crack his eyes open but with difficulty. The light above him was flickering and his whole body was aching and hurting. He couldn’t move his arms or legs. He couldn’t open his mouth. He couldn’t guess where he was, everything was just a blurry haze around him. 

His head hurt, like hundreds of tiny hammers pounding inside his head, banging every brain cell he had. One strand of his black hair flopped over one eye and he tried to toss it aside but he winced in pain when he tried to move his head. His eyes watered and he felt his body trembling violently. He felt like he could throw up any moment but the gag reflex never came.

He couldn’t understand anything that was going on. Everything had been perfect just a moment ago and now he was stuck in some sort of a nightmare. He turned onto his side and made a muffled scream because something was covering his mouth. He saw a sink and a toilet bowl. At least, he knew now he was in a bathroom but _‘why’_ was the next question. For a moment he thought he had too many drinks last night but that didn’t explain why his arms and legs didn’t work.

Eventually, he realized he was tied up. He didn’t know or couldn’t think of why. He couldn’t remember last night no matter how hard he tried. He gave up, he felt tired. He felt like he had been sleeping for a year and still could sleep an another. He laid his head on the cold, tiled floor, he didn’t have any strength to get himself free from the ties.

He was breathing heavily, his whole body heaving. His eyelids were heavy and he fought to keep them open. He saw the bathroom door open. He saw feet and legs coming to his way. He couldn’t lift his head up enough to see who it was, he hoped for Three. He would apologize and perhaps Three would forgive him drinking too much. _But why would Three tie you up?_ Something in the back of his mind said.

He heard the person speaking but he couldn’t understand the words. The person came closer and kneeled beside him. It wasn’t Three but... It was _him_? Ten looked at himself in front of him. The person grabbed him by his chin and he said something. Ten still couldn’t understand. He tried to focus but everything was like moving in slow motion. His body jerked away when the person grabbed his arm. The person shouted something but Ten still couldn’t understand anything. He was grabbed again and pulled up in a sitting position. His mouth opened for a scream of pain but nothing came out.

He was pushed against the wall behind him and the person who looked like him grabbed his arms again and in the other hand, he was holding something which looked vaguely like a needle. With all power Ten had he fought back. The situation was threatening and even in the state he was in, his instinct was to fight even when it was pointless. 

The needle penetrated the skin of his arm.

****

~~~*~~~

****

**  
**

‘’Nuh-uh. Can’t have you waking up right now, pretty. Three can get here any minute and I need to be ready.’’ Sixteen withdrew the needle from Ten’s arm and gently patted his cheek a couple of times.

‘’I’ve been planning this for way too long. I almost started to believe this day wouldn’t come. Four was so though, it took much longer to get him out of the picture than I thought. He was such a weakling, so stupid, like a child almost. He believed anything that he was told. You know how he was.’’ He was talking to Ten who was moaning and whimpering on the floor, sweat falling down on his forehead.

‘’But it was eventually the little things. Rhett lost the control with the clones. I could easily do whatever I wanted. I spent most of the days and nights looking at what was happening down here so I knew all of Four’s weak spots, it was so easy to manipulate him to not eating any more, I just sent him enough notes in Rhett’s name that he looked a little chubby and could use lose a few pounds to look better.’’ Sixteen got up and smiled, appreciating his handiwork with Ten. He wanted to do so much more but seeing him writhing in pain and losing consciousness was satisfying enough. 

‘’Three is a special one, in more ways you know or even understand. He deserves someone who will treat him like a king, he doesn't want some common whore around like you are.’’ Sixteen looked down at Ten, disgust glimmering in his eyes. 

‘’You are a disgrace to all of us. But soon Three will have someone better.’’ 

Ten had stopped wiggling, a thin line of saliva was dripping down from the corner of his mouth. 

‘’Before you know it we are far away from here and we’re never coming back. So that’s why I’m not killing you. Losing Three for good is a good punishment for being a slut like you.’’

Sixteen stormed out of the room. On the inside he was getting more and more nervous, he had not heard from Rhett and there were still no signs of Three coming back. He wouldn’t be able to keep this act of his up for much longer anymore. 

He went to Ten’s room and opened his laptop, he needed to contact Rhett. He called but there was no answer. ‘’Fuck.’’ He muttered under his breath. But he would try again, someone would answer.

****

~~~*~~~

****

**  
**

Four ended the call with Rhett, he was happy like he always was and of course, he told everyone he had just chatted with Rhett when he again entered the main living area. He never understood why some of his brothers looked at him in a weird way, it was like he was doing something wrong. He didn’t know it was uncommon to talk with Rhett that often and that he was somehow privileged, but jealousy was in the air. 

They said Rhett liked him the most because he was just like Link had been as a prepubescent child. Four didn’t know for sure if it was true. His memories from Link's childhood were all corrupted and he never could join those conversations because he didn’t remember his childhood. He kind of understood it never even existed but he still should have the same memories than the others. 

He didn’t let it bother him. He was living in the moment and he just wanted to make Rhett, his best friend, happy. He would do anything for him just like Rhett would do anything for him. 

Even when _the notes_ started to came, his opinion about Rhett didn’t change. Rhett was always right about everything, why he would want something bad to him?

They talked daily and approximately after an hour after their chat he would get an email from Rhett. It usually contained something about his day he had forgotten to mention and then there was a subtle message. _‘’Have you gained weight, by the way? You look little chubby’’_ with a winking smiley face at the end of the message.

Four didn’t usually reply to those messages, they were just commentary and not really needing a response and at that point Four was usually directing his attention elsewhere, eager to get his hands on video games or some other activities with his brothers.

But the messages kept coming and slowly they started to get to him even when he didn’t fully realize that it was happening. Just one morning he was looking at himself from his bedroom’s full-length mirror. When he usually just would get dressed and check if he looked somewhat okay this time he thought the t-shirt he put on felt tighter than usual. At first, he thought it was just his imagination but before leaving his room he came back to in front of the mirror. He pulled his shirt up enough to look at his belly. He poked it a few times and thought maybe Rhett had been right. 

It was the first day he skipped the breakfast.


	11. Unexpected Guest

Three sat in the hotel room bed. He was staring out of the window, on the other side was just a brick wall but that didn’t matter, he didn’t see it anyway. He was deep in his thoughts after the call with Dr. Akerley. He had learned some things he didn’t know if he was supposed to believe in. The doctor had sounded different than he used to, like much older and weaker than Three remembered him being.

He needed to go back to save Ten but after thinking about it he knew Ten was strong too, he wouldn’t let some jerk get the best of him. But he still worried, after years of just dreaming about freedom, everything was happening too fast. He needed to make the priorities clear to himself. 

Fifteen was pacing around in the room and biting his nails. It disturbed Three’s concentration.

‘’Aren’t we supposed to go?’’ Fifteen climbed on the bed and sat cross-legged behind Three.

‘’I don’t know… I really don’t know. If we go back now we might not be able to meet Dr. Akerley later and his help with us getting free is crucial.’’ Three glanced at him over his shoulder.

‘’But Ten needs you and you need him.’’ Fifteen whispered.

Three sighed loudly. Everything would be much easier if he had just kept everything to himself and not get too close to any of his clones, brothers, like he had been until he met Ten. He would be free to go anywhere now. It would be unlikely Rhett and the others trying to track one missing clone. 

Rhett had let go of one clone before, it was a special case. Three had been new and the facility had been a lot of different back then, a lot smaller. There was just the three of them, One, Two and he. Rhett visited them daily and spent countless hours with them. Now that Three was reminiscing it he thought himself as a rebellious teen who just wanted to be alone and do his own thing in his room. Not _that_ thing but just live his own life.

One had been like a father figure to him and Two was like a brother. One had a lot of issues about knowing he is not God’s creation but something manmade. He was deeply religious and since he got to know the fact he was a copy of someone else’s body, mind and memories he never recovered. Only thing what kept him somewhat sane was Two who shared the same religious worldview as he did. Three was made a lot later than One and Two so he was never that close to either of them but he knew them like they were his family.

The day when Two came into Three’s room and handed him the note One had left behind before disappearing felt like it happened just yesterday. ‘’If there’s no God to punish me, I’m free to leave this world on my own terms.’’ The note had said and nothing else. They knew One could not have escaped the facility on his own and they knew he and Rhett had a special connection so he must have helped him. Rhett never talked about it with them but it was safe to assume he had something to do with it. They could see the pain in Rhett’s eyes.

Three remembered Two’s sorrow the best and all the pain. And how he had felt useless because he couldn’t ease Two’s pain. Three was kind of feeling the same way now, no one else could help him but Ten, he felt bad for Fifteen too, he was trying to help but none of it was working. He wasn't sure if Fifteen was capable of understanding it, maybe that was his blessing? Not to be fully aware of the world he was living in? 

Ten wasn’t the only one in Three’s mind, the more time passed the more he thought about what happened to Four and how he would never see him again. There were so many things he wanted to say and now he couldn’t anymore.

Four had come downstairs while Two was still around, so did Five and Six. But Two’s sorrow never eased, it seemed to get worse the more there were clones. Two was like a ghost sitting in the far corner, not speaking, not smiling, not crying, no nothing. If he spoke it was only to Three or Rhett but rarely to them either.

Everyone who was present that day will forever remember how Rhett came downstairs with Dr. Akerley who was still working in the facility at the time. Together they had gone to Two, helped him up from his seat and without any words uttered they had taken Two away. No one knew where. No one asked. It was probably none of them were ready for the answer. They hoped for the best but everyone knew what happened to the old cow when the big truck came to get them.

‘’Three?’’ Fifteen touched Three’s shoulder.

‘’Maybe you should go back and I go to see the doctor?’’ Three suggested.

‘’No! I’m not going there, not alone… They will… Sixteen will kill me. I can’t go back there.’’ Fifteen jumped out of the bed and backed away until his back hit the wall.

Three saw the terror on his face. ‘’Okay, okay… I guess we both need to go to meet the doctor then. I can’t just think of myself, I need to do this for every one of us, not just for me and Ten.’’

Fifteen seemed to relax a little and he came back to Three.

Three had made the decision. He would have to keep Ten waiting and it hurt his heart, knowing he was in danger. But he believed in him. Ten was strong and Seven would be there too. They were friends, together they would be able to keep one rotten fruit away. At least that Three made himself to believe in.

Fifteen was standing in front of him and he pulled him in and hugged him while still sitting on the bed. He pressed his face against the man’s belly and squeezed him hard, he needed comfort more than ever in his life. He sighed shakily when he felt Fifteen petting his hair. A few tears soaked Fifteen’s t-shirt. Then Three pulled away, wiping his eyes. He had just made the hardest decision in his life but it was time to get over it and go find the doctor. They had agreed on a rendezvous outside the city and they should get going so they would get there on time.

Three felt how Fifteen tensed in his arms so he let go of him. He guessed Fifteen wasn’t used to a gentle touch, he had been a punching bag for all his short life. ‘’Okay, let’s get going then.’’ Three said quietly. He checked the cash he had, there was not much left after paying for the hotel room but it would be enough for a taxi ride. 

Fifteen followed him like a puppy to the lobby where he asked the receptionist to call a cab for them.

Their ride arrived soon enough and Three gave the directions to the driver. He watched the passing buildings and other people going to their homes and jobs and wherever. He envied those people. Mostly his thoughts were on Ten and how much he hoped he would be okay. Everything that Fifteen had told about Sixteen made him worried he just needed to trust that the others would take control of the situation. 

They arrived at their destination. It was an empty parking lot along with abandoned gas station just outside the city. He paid to the driver who wondered about the weird place. Three didn’t reply anything, he just handed him the last money he had and got out of the car.

He and Fifteen looked around, not seeing anyone near.

‘’There’s no one here.’’ Fifteen said after five minutes of looking around for possible signs of life.

‘’I noticed.’’ Three said and frowned. He was torn on the inside, he was probably a hundred miles away from Ten and he had no way to get to him except for walk or hitchhike. If the doctor wouldn’t arrive.

Nearly an hour passed and still, they saw no one. His stomach grumbled from the lack of food and his head hurt. He sat on the asphalt and leaned against the wall. Fifteen was still trying to see someone somewhere.

‘’Are you sure this is the right place?’’ Fifteen tried.

Three nodded.

‘’Did he trick us?’’ He asked then.

‘’I really don’t know… Maybe Rhett found him first.’’ He said bitterly.

Three heard Fifteen’s stomach grumbling too. ‘’I’m so hungry it hurts…’’ Fifteen whispered.

‘’I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… We should have gone back… I should never have left… What was I thinking…’’ Three shook his head and Fifteen came to sit beside him. He wrapped his skinny arms around Three, trying to comfort the bigger man the best he could.

Just before falling into the deepest pit of depression he heard a car and lift his head up. Fifteen let go of him and stood up quickly. They saw a black SUV across the parking lot, now coming towards them. Three stood up too. He and Fifteen stood side by side when the black car stopped beside them. The windows were tinted black too, they couldn’t see inside who was the driver or was there more than just one people inside. For a moment they were on eye to eye with the car. Neither of them moved, they just waited something to happen. Then one of the backdoors opened, like inviting them in.

Three and Fifteen glanced at each other, both of their eyes wide, not knowing what to expect. Bravely they walked to the car and hopped in. Three first. There was no one else in the backseat. There was a black glass separating the backseat from the front seat. It made Three nervous. Once they were both in the car started to move. Three tapped on the glass. ‘’Dr. Akerley?’’ 

‘’You’ll be meeting him soon.’’ A voice came through speakers in the car.

Fifteen nudged himself close to Three. He curled like he was a small child and pressed his head against Three’s arm. ‘’I’m scared.’’ A lot of ways Fifteen like was Four, very childlike, innocent, yet very timid and uncomfortable in new situations.

‘’We have nothing to worry about. Dr. Akerley is a good man.’’ Three said. He was scared too but he wanted to comfort poor Fifteen, not make him even more scared.

Three saw they entered to the highway. By every second he was getting further away from Ten and it hurt. He wanted nothing more than be with him, make sure he was okay but there was no way contacting him yet.

The ride was long. Fifteen had fallen asleep in Three’s arms. Three himself was far too anxious to sleep. He was tired but there was just too much going on to let himself fall asleep. Genty, he put his hand on Fifteen’s hair, careful not to wake him. If everything turned out great and somehow they all could walk free from this Three had no idea how Fifteen would manage to take care of himself on his own. His other brothers were all a tight group and they were close to each other so they would do just fine, but Fifteen had no one.

Fifteen’s t-shirt had risen up a little and it revealed dark bruises on his pale skin. Three felt bad for him that he had to go through all that, all alone. Rhett didn’t care or even have time to actually see what was happening around him and the other employees and staff, they didn’t care about the clones at all, to them they were not even humans. Just something disposable. Three couldn’t understand how humans could be so cruel to each other. Yes, he was a clone but still flesh and bones, he had a brain and thoughts just like everyone else, he was just born in a different way.

But he guessed that was how the world went anyway. If you’re different in a group it’s likely you are unwelcome. Three knew there were good people too, not everyone was so cynical and mean.

But Three had planned his life with Ten, it didn’t include any others. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to just to leave Fifteen and just wish him luck. He would take him with him and Ten if he had to. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt him again.

The car was driving in a normal looking family neighborhood. Somehow Three had expected to see the same kind of facility where he had been living. The car took a turn to a nice looking two-story house and it parked on the driveway. 

‘’We’re here.’’ The voice from the speakers came again.

Three looked out of the window. He had never been in a house like this, he had only seen pictures and videos of normal homes.

Fifteen begun to wake up and lifted his sleepy head from Three’s lap. ‘’Are we there yet?’’ He asked groggily.

‘’That’s what the driver said.’’ Three answered.

Fifteen looked out of the window too, he had a confused look on his face. He had been probably expecting a different kind of place too. He glanced at Three and then without further questions he got out of the car. Three followed him, he looked around. He saw a man walking his dog, a couple of kids riding their bikes. All the houses were big and beautiful, lush green lawns and well-maintained flowerbeds. It felt a little surreal to be in this kind of environment. 

Once he had shut the car door it pulled away from the driveway and left. Now they were just standing in front of the house, both little wary to take a step closer to it.

Before they started to draw attention they went to the front door. Fifteen was basically hiding behind Three when he knocked on the door. 

The door opened quickly and an old gentleman in a burgundy sweater and grey suit pants smiled widely. ‘’Finally! Come on in! I'm sorry my driver was late, we needed to do something else before go getting you two.’’

''Hello. It's okay.'' Three recognized him to be the doctor he sighed from relief a little. He smiled back and went in, Fifteen following him. 

‘’I always thought you would come alone.’’ The doctor said. He didn't sound surprised.

‘’Dr. Akerley. This is _Fifteen_.’’ Three stepped aside so the doctor could get a good look at him.

‘’H-hi.’’ Fifteen said with a small voice and a waved.

‘’Hi there, how old are you, darling? A year? Maximum two I’d say.’’ The doctor smiled at him sincerely.

‘’I don’t… I don’t know.’’ Fifteen said, again trying to hide behind Three.

‘’I don’t know either. I just found him when I was upstairs and took him along because he asked.’’ Three said and glanced at Fifteen.

‘’Interesting… Fifteen clones.’’ Dr. Akerley stroked his chin.

‘’Well, sixteen actually.’’ Three shrugged.

Dr. Akerley’s eyes widened and he frowned at Three. ‘’Sixteen, huh? So many… They knew it was impossible to create an exact duplicate of the original DNA, still, they kept going...’’ He was mostly muttering to himself. Three hardly could understand what he was saying.

‘’Dr. Akerley? I’m sorry but… We’ve just been through a lot and…’’ Three tried to get the old man’s attention. Three was worried they had come there for nothing. Dr. Akerley was just an old man. He doubted that he would be able to help them.

‘’Oh yes, yes! How impolite of me. You must be really hungry and tired. Come here.’’ Dr. Akerley motioned the two men to follow him to the kitchen. 

To their surprise, there was a full meal served on the table and everything smelled delicious. ‘’My wife thought you must be hungry so she cooked for an entire army.’’ Dr. Akerley laughed.

Fifteen’s eyes brightened and in seconds he was already harvesting everything on his plate while Three was just getting to sit down. 

‘’Where is she? So I could thank her.’’ Three asked.

Dr. Akerley sat at the table with them. ‘’Three, there’s a lot of things you’re about to learn while you’re at here but first, please eat and then get some rest, we have a room prepared for you upstairs. We will talk about your and his situation later. Just, for now, I’m very happy to see my favorite boy and meet his new brother.’’ The doctor pointed at Fifteen whose lips were stained by the steak sauce and hands full of food, taking bites like a wild animal.

‘’But Dr. Akerley, there is something I worry about a lot. We escaped when there was a chance since… Four died and I left someone important behind and if something happens to him... I can't stand it...’’ Three blurted everything out, making Dr. Akerley put his fork down.

‘’Boy, I know more than you think. I’m very sad about Four’s passing but we will talk about those things later. There are a lot of things which are hard to believe and we don’t have much time so we must use it well. We all need energy for what’s to come next.’’ Dr. Akerley said and started to fill his plate.

Three glanced at Fifteen who looked at him too. Fifteen stopped eating for a moment but when Three also started to gather food on his plate so he began eating again.

They mostly ate in silence. Three was trying his best just to enjoy the meal but the situation was weird. He wasn’t sure if anything would have felt normal right now, though.

After the meal, the doctor escorted them to their room. He showed them the bathroom and told there were clean clothes in the closet and if they needed something more they could come and ask him.

After a shower and an hour later, Fifteen was sound asleep beside his full belly on the big, comfortable bed. Three was laying down but he still couldn’t sleep. Thoughts of Ten occupied his mind fully. He decided to go downstairs. He just needed to talk to the doctor now, he needed to know what the doctor knew about them. He wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.

On the way there he heard noises coming from the living room, the doctor was talking with someone. Three was immediately intrigued about who the other voice belonged to. They were talking quietly so he couldn’t quite understand what they were saying.

He got closer and he stayed in the corner, trying to eavesdrop the conversation. That didn't work at all.

‘’Three?’’ Dr. Akerley’s voice asked.

Three cursed in his mind. He knew he got caught so he stepped forward, showing himself.

‘’Couldn’t sleep, huh? I guessed it already. You were always having trouble with sleeping if something was on your mind’’ Dr. Akerley said, almost fatherly. 

Three shook his head, a little ashamed that he had got caught like a little kid. 

‘’Alright, perhaps you’d want to meet someone special?’’

Three’s heart raced. ‘’Yeah.’’ He managed.

''Promise not to make a scene before I have the chance to explain.''

Three just eyed at him. He wouldn't be able to promise something like that but he still nodded.

Dr. Akerley grabbed his arm gently and lead him to the living room. A man who was sitting face away from him rose up from his seat and even before he turned around Three recognized him. _Rhett!_

‘’You!’’ Three spat and yanked his arm free. ‘’I fucking trusted you!’’ He yelled at Dr. Akerley’s direction.

‘’Calm down, boy! It’s not how you think it is!’’


	12. The Other Me

Sixteen was pacing around nervously. The lights had been flickering for the past couple of hours in the facility. Every clone seemed to be nervous and not knowing what to do. Three was usually the one who handled the electricity problems and now he wasn’t around and the whole area where he had worked was closed.

Sixteen checked Ten’s condition. He was still unconscious which was a relief but Sixteen didn’t have more tranquilizers to keep him that way and he would wake up in a few hours. Sixteen would have to leave before the power would go out completely. He had memorized the code for the elevator to get it work. Before that, he gathered the used needles, his laptop and everything that was linked directly to him to take them with him and get rid off everything.

If the others knew what he had done and was planning to do they would maybe even kill him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists from frustration. He would need to find Three from the outside world. It would be a lot of work but he could do it, he was confident about that. He had clues where he might be.

The lights flickered more and more by every passing minute and Ten was already writhing on the floor, regaining his consciousness. Three wrapped the items in the blanket and sneaked his way through the living area while others were still talking about what was going on and should they do something.

The lights went out completely and the emergency floor lights turned on, illuminating the whole place with a blue glow. _‘’What’s happening? Are we gonna die?’’_ Some of the clones yelped. Sixteen ran to the elevators and keyed in the code, hoping the elevator would still work. Things would not turn out good for him if the clones would find out what he had done to Ten.

When the doors opened he grinned widely but his victory grin was short lived when someone grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him away from the elevator. ‘’Where exactly are you going?’’ The voice hissed.

Sixteen turned around on his heels to see Seven behind him. He needed to make up a quick lie. ‘’Rhett called me told me the code to get out of here.’’

‘’And didn’t care to tell the others, _Ten_?’’ Seven’s voice was stern but quiet. Obviously, not yet wanting to get all the other clones’ attention.

Sixteen sensed that his disguise didn’t quite work with Seven apparently, he had not been planning to confront him but he still tried to keep his act up. ‘’I was going to! I just needed to know if the code worked first. I didn’t want to raise false hope.’’ He tried to smile like Ten would.

‘’That’s bullshit. _You would never do that._ ’’ Seven said and shoved Sixteen backward, just when the elevator door opened. They both stumbled in, surprised. Sixteen reacted quickly by pressing the button to take them upstairs. Over Seven’s shoulder he saw other clones coming towards them, Sixteen guessed they had heard the elevator door open.

‘’No!’’ Seven yelled when the doors closed and the elevator started moving. ‘’You take us back downstairs now!’’

‘’No can do, buddy. Gotta get out now.’’ Sixteen said, eyeing Seven with a sly grin.

Seven was shaking from anger, he grabbed Sixteen by his shirt and pulled him close to his face. ‘’I know you’re not Ten! What the fuck you did to him?’’ Seven spat on his face and pushed him hard enough so he hit the wall, making the elevator wobble. For a moment Sixteen had a surprised and maybe even scared look on his face. Seven tried to figure out the control panel of the elevator. There wasn’t just simple up and down and stop button but a bunch of random numbers. It was made that way so there would be no chance for the clones get upstairs even if they got the doors open somehow.

‘’He is fine. Probably.’’ Sixteen said calmly.

Seven shook his head and he thought he should have trusted to his instinct. ‘’What even is this shit you’re trying to do? Why you’re dressed like him? You’re fucking insane. I knew it at the moment I saw you.’’ He was getting to punch that obnoxious face as hard as he could, even when it looked exactly like his.

‘’My plan didn’t work perfectly, gotta admit that but soon you all are gonna be dead and there’s just Three and me left, he is special, you know.’’ Sixteen spoke, still very calmly. Not showing any emotions.

Seven was slowly falling apart. ‘’What are you saying? What is going on? You know something?’’

‘’Yeah, that’s all you stupid clones can say, ‘’what’s going on? I’m scared’’. You’re nothing but a bunch of major mistakes and you will be eliminated. They won’t keep you around forever.’’ Sixteen chuckled.

Then the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Seven didn’t let him just walk away but attacked from behind, forcing Sixteen on the floor. ‘’ _You think you can just leave?!_ Where is Ten? How I can get back there and bring the others up?!’’ He screamed.

‘’That’s what you would like to know, huh?’’ Sixteen muttered and before Seven could react he turned around beneath Seven and kicked him in the stomach with his knee, thinking it would get him the upper hand but Seven was tougher than he thought. Seven just grunted and quickly grabbed Sixteen by his throat, squeezing as hard as he could.

_‘’Tell me!”_ Seven demanded.

Sixteen looked worried for a second but then he smiled and spoke, ‘’Do you think anyone cares? Why you think no one has come to stop us or even look what’s going on n-now. There’s no one here anymore but the clones. They are le-left to die here.’’ Sixteen choked out but still having the same evil grin on his face like before.

Seven loosened his grip. He hated to admit but Sixteen was right. No one was there in the office, it had changed a lot since Seven had been in there but there were no other lights on but the same kind of emergency lights that there were in the downstairs. There were papers on the floor and the whole place looked like a mess. Like someone had left in a hurry. There were no noises other than just what was coming from them.

Seven sat on his heels, releasing Sixteen’s throat from his grip. ‘’They left us here? They all can’t be gone! What about Rhett, he couldn’t leave us…’’ Seven’s eyes widened from the realization, ‘’Oh, fuck me. Three was right. He really doesn’t give a shit about us.’’

Sixteen crawled away from Seven and quickly got up. ‘’Since when you care about the others? You’re the one who pretty much despises everyone else.’’ Sixteen glanced at Seven but he seemed to be deep in his thoughts. ‘’Well, anyway, I don’t care and I’m gonna leave now. You have something in you, though. You might make it through. Ten will die in that bathroom soon enough, so will the others. If I were you, I would leave now but... your choice.’’ Sixteen shot a smile at Seven and ran out of the office room.

’’Hey!’’ Seven reacted a little late but he ran after him, finding nothing but more of the empty building. There was stuff everywhere on the floors. Someone had skimmed through everything important and then left everything else behind, including the clones. Seven knew he wasn’t the most reliable person and he didn’t care much about the others but that didn’t mean he wanted them to die.

His heart was racing, something big was happening. He could feel it in his bones. He rushed back to the office, hoping to find something that he could use to save the others. Lucky for him, the surveillance system was still working and he could use the cameras to see his brothers. He saw them by the elevator. It broke his heart to see them trying desperately to find a way out. He had always thought that if anything like this would happen, he got a chance to go free but leave the others behind, he would do it but now he knew he didn’t have that in him.

_Sucks to be me._

Seven looked at every camera angle he could but he couldn’t spot Ten anywhere. He thought about Sixteen’s words and that Ten was in a bathroom. There were a couple of toilets which they all could use and had cameras in them but properly placed, nothing private was showing. It was unlikely Ten would be in one of those but he also knew there weren’t cameras in the private bathrooms in everyone’s rooms, until he found one. Seven’s jaw dropped when he realized it was Three’s room where there was a bathroom camera. Seven looked a little deeper into the list of cameras and found one in Ten’s and Four’s bathroom too. Mortified, he searched for more but luckily couldn’t find any. It was already disturbing to know someone had been watching his three housemates in their bathrooms. Whatever the reason would be, it wasn’t right. Then he remembered Fifteen’s new room and there were probably no cameras at all. He counted all the rooms and he was right, one was missing. Ten would be there. Now he just needed to find a way to get back downstairs.

**~~~*~~~**

Three glared at Dr. Akerley, he felt betrayed. He hated seeing Rhett’s face and how he looked concerned when Three was sure he wasn’t. Three knew he couldn’t escape now, he had nowhere to go, no money and Fifteen was upstairs. Three wouldn’t simply be able to leave him behind. He shook his head, kind of admitting his defeat. He sat on the couch and raised an eyebrow in question. Without other options, he could listen what the doctor would say.

‘’Link, I really wish you would have slept before hearing the news. I never wanted to get you upset and I know this is an upsetting situation for you. It would be for anyone having to go through the same as you.’’ Dr. Akerley started to talk calmly. He looked at Rhett and nodded, silently telling him to sit down also.

Rhett sat on the big rococo style chair on the opposite side of the room and Dr. Akerley sat beside Three.

Three shuddered, the doctor had just called him _Link_ , it felt foreign, he did not recognize the name as his own but he didn’t say anything. He was trapped, they could do anything they wanted. That’s how Three felt.

‘’Link, the Rhett you saw and have interacted for several years is not the same one who is sitting in this room with us now.’’ The doctor said quietly and slowly, giving Three time to process every word. But he still didn’t quite understand.

Three raised his gaze towards Rhett who begun to speak, ‘’I left after they forced me to get rid of Four too, by putting him in the downstairs. I haven’t been in the facility since.’’ Rhett said, looking at Three with tears forming in his eyes.

Three chuckled at first, not believing, and still not quite understanding what he was hearing. When Rhett’s expression didn’t change, Three turned to look at the doctor who nodded at him. ‘’It’s true.’’

‘’Hold on, wait a minute… Are you saying they cloned Rhett too? Why the fuck they just didn’t stop when you left? Isn’t this whole system your creation, your idea?’’ Three got on the edge of the seat, pointing at Rhett.

‘’It was never in my hands, Link. First I thought it was but that wasn’t the case. I learned it after Four. I thought by leaving I could make it stop but obviously, it only got worse. There was no way to stop it and save our lives in the process.’’ Rhett continued.

‘’So, the Rhett, back in the facility. Is a clone?’’ Three frowned, just wanting to make sure.

‘’Yes, Link or probably, in past term, _‘was’_. Since he couldn’t keep the clones in, it’s likely they terminated him. Like they would have done to all the other Link clones if I and Rhett would not have stopped it way back then.’’ Dr. Akerley patted his back.

‘’Unbelievable.’’ Three sunk into the couch. The amount of information he had gotten in past couple of days was overflowing. He felt like he was gotten into some sort of thriller which he had seen on TV.

‘’I know how it sounds like. We’ve been trying to figure out how to stop it all but then Four died...’’ The doctor paused. It was clearly difficult subject to talk about. Four’s passing.

Three thought about it for a moment and then asked, ‘’Did you knew he was dead before we had dinner together?’’

Dr. Akerley grabbed Three’s hand and turned it so the crease of the elbow was exposed. He gently touched his arm right beneath the elbow. ‘’Right here. I’ve always been able to tell where you are.’’ he tapped the spot.

Three couldn’t feel anything being under his skin but he guessed that was what the doctor meant. ‘’Tracking chip or what?’’

‘’Kind of. It tells your location and vital signs. I have a monitor here in my home office. We tried to hurry because Four’s were low for a long time but we couldn’t save him, it was a too risky operation, we would’ve got exposed. As a last resort, we tried to make him get to the elevator. We did contact him and he tried to do like we asked but he wasn’t strong enough anymore so the others found him from the middle of the room when it was too late.’’ Dr. Akerley glanced at Rhett, knowing it was hard for him and he was mourning after his friend.

Three stared at Rhett, there were tears falling down on the tall man’s beard. Three just didn’t know what he felt anymore. Everything he thought he knew was now getting mixed with new information and it made his head hurt. He couldn’t be sure if this was just a sick twist to get him back to the facility. He couldn’t figure out a way to tell that there was two Rhett’s instead of one. He would need to see them side by side to make absolutely sure and the doctor and this Rhett had said the clone was probably no more by now. It made Three wary.

‘’It’s okay, son. We know this is confusing but we are trying to help and now that you got out we need to hurry to get the others out too. I fear something bad will happen if we don’t react quickly.’’ Dr. Akerley lowered his voice, ‘’Otherwise, there’s a chance that the others back in the facility confronts the same fate as Four.’’

Three turned to look at him, fear in his eyes. _They’re gonna just kill everyone?!_ He was screaming internally. He was about to say something but then they all heard noises coming from the hallway and they turned to look to see one sleepy clone coming towards them. ‘’I woke up and then panicked because I couldn’t see you anywhere.’’ Fifteen said and immediately went to snuggle Three on the couch.

Three was shaking because of the information he had just gotten. Ten was in great danger and this childlike clone was seeking comfort from him. He patted Fifteen’s head. ‘’Did you hear what we talked about?’’ He asked.

Fifteen nodded. ‘’He is the real Rhett.’’ He pointed at Rhett and then laid his head on Three’s chest again and closed his eyes.

Three wished he would be as sure as Fifteen was about that. ‘’Yeah, he is… Did you hear anything else?’’ He stroked the strands of black hair off his forehead.

Fifteen shook his head.

‘’Okay, I’ll explain it all to you later then so why don’t you go back to sleep and I will join you in a moment? Hmm?’’ Three asked and stroked Fifteen’s arm. He noticed Rhett eyeing them curiously.

‘’I don’t want to go there alone. It’s scary.’’ Fifteen whispered.

Normally, Three would have assured him there was nothing to be scared about but not this time. ‘’Alright then, you don’t have to.’’ Three whispered and stroked Fifteen’s hair.

‘’His life has been kinda rough… Rougher than to the others.’’ Three said and looked at Rhett. Three lifted Fifteen’s shirt up a little, exposing some of the fading bruises on his side and back.

Rhett quickly looked away and gritted his teeth. ‘’This is such bullshit, whoever did that, deserves not to live.’’ He hissed.

‘’It was another clone, actually his twin.’’ Three said and let go of the shirt, letting it cover the bruises again. Fifteen whimpered softly in his arms.

Dr. Akerley got up. ‘’I have something to help with the pain. Fifteen? Want to come with me?’’ He offered his hand to the curled up man.

Fifteen lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, he looked at the doctor and then wide-eyed at Three who nodded. ‘’It’s okay. I’ll be right here.’’

Slowly, Fifteen got up and let the doctor lead him out of the room.

As soon as they were gone Rhett begun to speak. ‘’Link? It’s been a hard few years but everything is going to change now. We haven’t talked in a long time and I don’t really know what the other me was like. I only know he was much like me on the camera and they were satisfied with that but what happened behind closed doors, I don’t know.’’ He sounded apologetic.

‘’Maybe it’s better that you don’t know.’’ Three answered. He really didn’t want to talk about the uncomfortable moment with him in the same bed only a few days ago. And the things he had heard. Did he know Ten, did he know how he was like? _Sweet Ten_.

Rhett shook his head in disbelief. ‘’It was that bad, huh?’’

Three nodded.

‘’Okay…’’ Rhett said. They were silent for a moment. Neither of them really knowing what they could say in a situation they were in.

‘’You know… I missed you. You seem well, still like the gym I see and that beard is soon as long as mine is.’’ Rhett smiled and tried to lighten the mood. Three didn’t warm up for that, his thoughts were on Ten.

‘’There was just nothing I could do. And the new clones, new Links... I feel for them, all of them. There’s a lot of them but I want them all safe and I know you feel the same. You want to save them all. I want the same.’’ Rhett spoke quietly.

Three could agree with Rhett on that. ‘’I’m so worried... about what doctor said, about them possibly getting rid of my brothers. Is it really true, they would do that?’’

‘’Unfortunately, yeah.’’ Was Rhett’s sad reply.

‘’Oh gosh… What if it’s too late then? I don’t know how I can live if… if they die, if Ten dies...’’ Three really tried to keep himself together.

Rhett noticed it and wanted to distract him from the devastating thoughts. ‘’Oh, there’s someone closer than the others to you?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I never thought that would happen. You always liked to be by yourself.’’

‘’I never thought it would happen either. But it did…’’

‘’I’m happy for you then.’’

Three gave him a sad smile. He felt like he could believe this person being the one he once had worked with, the one he actually knew.

Their little moment was over when they heard a moan and a long whine coming from somewhere in the house.

_Fifteen?_ Three’s eyes widened and he ran towards the sound. He soon found the doctor and Fifteen in the bathroom. He was relieved when he realized everything was okay. The doctor was just applying some ointment on Fifteen’s back.

‘’It hurts.’’ Fifteen whimpered.

‘’I know it does, but it will help you to get better faster.’’ Three smiled.

Dr. Akerley was silent as he studied Fifteen.

‘’Right, Doc?’’ Three asked.

‘’Yes, he will be alright. He has suffered a lot of traumas. It’s possible that at some point there have been a broken rib or two. It’s hard to believe that just another clone has done all this. Link is not by any means a violent person. The cloning process has gone way too far and experimental to make this kind of thing happen.’’

‘’What that means?’’

‘’That the new ones are clones of the clones. They don’t have the original DNA anymore and things start to happen. We will talk about it later but now we all need rest, sleeping or not but we need energy. We leave at dawn and end this madness.’’


End file.
